Demon of Nightmare
by ploting
Summary: The night usually is a strange time but it shows aspects the day doesn't. After a mysterious book appears in her lab Karmi must try her best to keep it hidden so that no one will think of her as crazy while the Heroes were trying to cage the spirit back. This spirit will reaveal to the girl some aspects she never expected including a revelation. Warning: Possible grammer mistakes.
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Author's note: I don't own anything regarding Big Hero 6, and this story happens after the events in season 2 when Sycorax is exposed, I am looking forward to see how the ending of the second season will be, the events that are happening are after a presumed ending. Plus who knows if Karmi will find out the hero's identities by the time of the final episode of the season.  
**

* * *

A rainy evening wasn't an unusual occurrence in many cases, trouble is however when shabby people roam the streets in a metropolis even the most high tech cities one could find shabby people coming and going even in light rain. Several are with bad intentions in mind while others go around their business. In that evening while sun was settling a figure wearing a black long robe was moving around the streets of San Fransokyo. The face couldn't be recognized due to the black hood. Going on slowly the figure come to see San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, going on slowly the figure saw a girl near a boy walking out from the building from what it seems they aren't quit the best of friends.

"You really should stop complaining about my stories Hiro." Karmi said.

"I didn't said that I hate them, the names are a bit awkward however." Hiro said.

"Oh yeah sure, tell you one thing you will always be annoying even when you are right sometimes." The biotech student said turning around while the boy did the same with an annoyed look, the figure continued to walk on slowly till she bumped by 'accident' into the girl both dropping their own bags that opened and dropped their belongings.

"Oh, excuse me I haven't noticed you." The figure said in a calm voice.

"No problem it was my mistake." The girl said starting to collect her things and the figure did the same.

"Let me help you." The girl said while the figure removed her hood to reveal a pale woman with deep blue eyes oval face with long dark hair.

"Sorry to say but I heard you talking with that boy was he a friend of yours or rival?" The woman said.

"School rival actually, annoying in most cases." The girl started with an uncomfortable look.

"You two learn here, in what fields?"

"He is robotics and physics, I am biotechnology." Karmi said.

"Both young protégés and young geniuses from what I can tell congratulations you two, I guess you also have laboratories of your own."

"Oh yes mine, is in the biology section while his is in the robotics, however I was the first one before him." Karmi said trying to show off after gathering her stuff.

"I see and I also heard the reason for the argument been the stories that you write, what kind of stories do you write?" The woman asked.

"Fanfiction with Big Hero 6, I like writing stories about them." Karmi said helping the woman up.

"Really? You know I'm also into writing of course I am a teacher of literature and mythology, but aside from that I also like to see fanfiction stories, this is how I started before deciding to become a teacher. Of curse many are not so good written, some don't quit have the talent or imagination for writing while others have. Becoming a literature teacher made me to become an expert in the art of writing." Said the woman smiling to the girl while the rain stopped.

"Oh, well in this case have you've seen my fanfiction, my profile name is KHeartsQT." The girl said wanting to see how the older woman might think.

"I do admit that I am more for mythology and fantasy but aside from that Sci-Fi is gives a possible view into the future. I did read some chapters you made and they aren't too bad especially the action you present." The woman said making the girl smile while been appreciated by one who is a literature teacher.

"However" The woman placed a much more stern face "the names you gave the heroes like Chop Chop isn't quit professional you have to admit I would have given him a name like 'Fire Blades' or something like this." She started making the girl feel awkward been criticized by grown up.

"Maybe I should think about this but what about the other names I gave professor?" Karmi asked.

"I see you are a big fan."

"You have no idea the one I like the most is their leader Captain Cutie." The girl said dreamingly.

"I told you I am a literature teacher, didn't I?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry to criticize this." The woman started with a small laugh "But Captain Cutie really sounds a bit awkward. Unlike the other names you gave them." The woman said in a strict tone.

"Miss with all due respect he once saved my life and used this name I gave him." Karmi said now a bit offended.

"I don't like to get into arguments regarding your story and I do admit that it isn't my job to criticize fanfiction that are stories for fan media anyways. Plus I guess that he either used the name you gave him as to hide his identity or to satisfy you." The woman said making the girl thoughtful, she in a way doesn't liked what the woman said but she couldn't argue to a person older then her that is also a teacher of literature and knows that kind of stuff.

"That maybe, but If there would be an opportunity I would not hesitate to help Captain Cutie in any way possible."

"In any way you said? Would you try anything?" Asked the woman with interest now, maybe she is the one she was looking for.

"I would, I even wrote some things they now use." She said.

"Really? Wonderful keep it up." The woman said smiling. "Still in your place I would have given their leader the name 'Purple Knight' Please don't get me wrong but I do admit that as a teacher I need to give constructive criticism to one who tries to write something no matter what it might be?" She said.

"I do admit that it is your job, of course that boy I had an argument with also criticized my stories, but the way he did is not very pleasant." Karmi said.

"I know that kind of sentiment it happens to every artist both for drawings and writings, however you should go on writing no matter what. But even with that try to restrain your ego that comes out from the good reviews and try to also accept the criticism as well this is what a good author does accept even criticism for the story although it comes from your rival." The woman said.

"Me and Hiro are school rivals, this is what we." Karmi said.

"Try not to judge him because of what kinds of things he did to you in the past that might have been unpleasant, on the other hand he might be something you can't see in the perspective of the day and night. The day I know shows the exterior of one, but during the night no one can hide anything." She said turning to the moon that starts to be noticed from behind the clouds.

"From where have you heard that?" Karmi asked.

"One that took interest in works whose focus is the night time could show that, not to mention many activities that some people do during this time." Said the woman before blowing her sleeve at the right hand, she then turned to the girl smiling.

"I have to go now, have a good night and write on." The woman said passing by her while Karmi looked at the woman while moving away leaving the area. The woman then turned to look at the girl that was moving away from the entrance to the school, she then took out from her bag a book dark blue at the cover that had the symbol of a blue moon crescent on it.

"It is time for our mistress to be freed and take her rightful place and this girl is the perfect vessel." She said rubbing the book with an evil smile.

The next day things started as normal as always at SFIT in the first part of the day everyone went to their respective places. Karmi went to her laboratory to start her research on viruses and bacteria; she first washed her hands before taking a pair of laboratory gloves and her lab coat.

"_Karmi._" She heard a soft female voice calling her, the girl looked around but saw no one she ignored that call.

"_Karmi._" She heard the voice again.

"Hello?" She said looking around again before opening her lab door to see if there was someone around. "Professor Granville."

"Hopefully no one tries to play a joke on me." She said closing the door.

"_Karmi._" The voice called again.

"Hiro I hope you don't try to play a trick on me now." She started before noticing a dark blue book with a light blue moon crescent on it with a note on it.

"What is this?" The girl asked taking the note.

'Source of inspiration when things go rough, to open say this worlds:

"_Yami no Seishin rise_? What is this suppose to mean" She said and suddenly the moon crescent on the book started to shine a blue light before opening to the first page on it was written.

'_This book could give you powers that work during the night, be sure to use them properly._' It wrote in the first line before another text appeared that glittered '_This first spell will help a person that might be in peril. Warning could be used against aggressors_.' It said before the incantation came but written in what seemed a code in old Japanese writing; Kami looked at it in amazement thinking if it was just a dream.

"I am surly sleeping I must pinch myself." Karmi said before pinching herself very hard but it wasn't a dream.

"No I am not." She said before taking a look at the book, in a way it was suspicious to where it came from but the power that it showed was however impressive maybe giving a trying to see if there was tome thing to it wouldn't be that bad.

"Let's see when I can use you." Karmi said taking the book and placing it in her backpack before going back to her work, the day was in most cases uneventful for her and everyone else, after she was finished in the evening she started to prepare herself to go home after working overtime in her lab just in that moment she heard a bang coming from a street. She immediately rushed on the street to where the sound came. There Big Hero 6 fighting against some robbers but those were robbers with high tech gear not to mention some that were still having mutated powers because of Sycorax and 'Liv'.

"They aren't going to give up." Hiro said.

"Too bad the real Liv didn't manage to find and destroy the formulas others bought." GoGo commented before dodging an attack coming from one.

"Come on guys we can still beat them." Fred said before he was thrown by one into a building.

"Wasabi try to cover for Fred." Hiro said and Wasabi went to help his team mate while Hiro was trying to fight the robbers off. However the battle wasn't much into their favor and in a way Karmi couldn't watch the heroes been beaten up and decided to act she wouldn't let her hero crush be beaten up.

"I must do something." Karmi said while watching and pulled out the book to open at the first page where the first incantation was and the code turned into English. "Hope it works"

"_Let the night come and show the scares let each see the thing they tremble the most._" She read out loud not thinking what she was reading, and a blue energy came from the book.

"Wow, what is that?" Fred asked pointing to the strange light.

"I don't know." Honey Lemon said before the light was starting to come towards them.

"But it is coming towards us." Wasabi came scared.

"Scatter." Hiro ordered and all dispersed, the light hit the ground and in an instance went pass both heroes and robbers. The robbers after been covered by the light dropped down in an instance while the heroes, who managed to scatter and avoided the light weren't affected, they however turned around and saw all the robbers to the ground trembling with faces frozen and full of fear in them and their eyes.

"What happened?" GoGo said coming closer to one of them.

"They look as if they saw the devil himself." Honey Lemon said looking to one of the robbers whose face was full of fear and pale like a dead person, Karmi on seeing what just happened started to move away from the scene as fast as possible.

"What did I done?" She said to herself not knowing what just happened not wanting to be there.

"Baymax scan." Hiro said and the robot started to scan all of them.

"They seem to be in a state of shock, after witnessing something that caused them a high level of fear. They will however turn back to normal after at least five minutes." The robot said.

"Good to know."

"And yet from where that light came from." Fred asked.

"Guess this is something we have to find out." Hiro said, unbeknown to them there was a woman with a dark hood and coat in the shadow that saw everything and by the look on her lips she might know what could have happened and might know the one responsible for it.

In the park near SFIT a woman was walking undisturbed admiring the view of the surroundings; there was nothing to be feared in her view since she had accomplished the mission of The Servants of the Nightmare. The vessel the Indian girl had just fallen in for it. It was expected after she read her the previous night, full of ambition that could blind her not to mention the too proud to take criticism and in a way not knowing when to accept people who want to help. The thought of this only made her smile with satisfaction.

"Are you going somewhere, servant of evil?" Said a woman from behind her, the other turned around and saw another woman who was none other than her twin sister, but unlock she had a light blue moon crescent on her right cheek of her face.

"Shinabi! Long time sister." Said with a smirk but she wasn't at all happy to see her.

"Spare the flattering Mia I know what you have done; you left the Book of Yami no Seishin to an innocent girl who just used it."

"Oh please that girl was ripped for it, plus when she gets home she would see clearly what just happened after using it. This is what happens when a person would rather prefer to stay close all day long speaking to microorganism and not knowing how it is to speak with others who can talk." The Mia said with a smirk.

"Do you even realize what you are unleashing upon the city?" Shinami asked. with venom in her voice.

"I do, I just planted the seed for a future kingdom of darkness in this city." She said with an evil smile taking out a lance with two curved blades at each end both having some characters on them.

"And you would not live to see it rising." Said Mia while Shinami took out her lance with two blades.

"I will not let you do it. Even thou you are my sister you choose a dark path and I shall not let you do what Nightmare would want."

"In this case farewell." She said charging at her.

After the robbers recovered just in time for the police to take them up the heroes went back to SFIT to get their armors off. Inside the building of the gang was now preparing themselves to leave, that day was especially hard for most of them, all except Fred had courses till evening, not to mention the robbery they had to stop and the projects each had to finish, for them the day went very slow and barely had time to pack everything to go home for the weekend.

"Guys, today was officially the hardest and strangest day ever." Wasabi commented while all were walking towards the exit.

"And to think people hate Monday in the most cases." GoGo commented while Hiro was talking with his aunt to assure her he would arrive home soon.

"Me and Baymax will arrive soon home Aunt Cass no worries…..OK, bye love you." Hiro said closing his phone getting outside with the others.

"I can't wait to go and rest for two days." Hiro said.

"Me too." Wasabi started before a bang came.

"What was that?!" Hiro asked.

"It came from there." Said GoGo going in the direction of the sound followed by the others, when they turned around the corner to see the fight a woman was thrown down right at their feet.

"What is going on?" Honey Lemon asked before all noticed the woman with the stuff in battle position.

"You 6 shouldn't be here." Said the woman in a hostile voice moving forward, Hiro put himself before her and the injured one.

"What is the reason for the fight?"

"You aren't in any position of asking kid." The woman said moving her lance and with a wave from it, a great surge of energy came and Hiro was with powerful blow thrown into the wall that cracked a bit.

"Argh." Hiro said feeling his left arm damaged.

"Hey, he is only a kid." GoGo said with a hostile look moving forward. "You better leave."

"Your wish is my command." The other woman said and with a wave of her hand she vanished in a pile of black smoke.

"What was that?" Wasabi asked shocked before Hiro went near the woman.

"Hiro your arm sustained damage; it needs to rest for several days." Baymax said.

"I know that." The boy said holding his arm "but for now scan the woman she might need more medical attention." Then he felt a hand touching him, it was the injured woman, who was holding his left hand, before she from her sleeve showed a blue medallion with the lunar cycle on the margins and a blue moon crescent that faced right in the center.

"Take…this medallion…to my brother Hideki…on number 9…..Tsuki Street….and tell him to let you see the Book of Yoru no Yume" The woman said placing the medallion on Hiro's hand before emanating a deep blue glow that felt like a surge of energy coming into his arm and immediately repaired him arm.

"Huh what, I don't feel pain anymore." Hiro said no more feeling pain.

"You're arm is fully healed Hiro, no more damage." Baymax said after scanning him.

"But how?"

"It was the medallion it healed you." Honey Lemon said before she turned to the woman. "Tell us from where is this medallion?"

"Brotherhood of the Night Guardians." The woman said before she turned into a blue mist that went away leaving only the coat behind that was blown by the wind.

"How did she done that." Wasabi asked not sure if he should be amazed or shocked.

"Wow, supernatural adventure for Big Hero 6 this will be epic." Fred exclaimed.

"That is until we find out what kind of supernatural adventure it will be."

"We shall find out about this very soon." Hiro said looking at the medallion in his hand.

Karmi arrived at her house in a relative short time once there she immediately went to her room. She was in a sense dumbstruck by what just happened, she didn't knew exactly how and what actually happened except for the fact that the book was in a sense powerful but dangerous. What happened to the robbers that fell to the ground with faces full of fear wasn't something she expected, but in a sense looking again at the spell that she used to help the heroes was enough to tell everything she needed to know.

"What did I done, I should have been more focused and think before reading instead of rushing in, this spell was one of dark magic and probably this entire book is as well." She said to herself almost not believing herself what she was talking, much less that she even believed in the magic the book had, everything was so stupid in her view to even believing in magic at her age now, since she was studying in the field of science in biotechnology. Just then she started feeling something burning on the front side of her left forearm just below her wrist.

"Now what?" She said to herself holding the pain area with her right hand that was as if she had hot iron on it, she immediately went to the bathroom to take some rubbing alcohol and some cotton, just before opening the drawer the burning stopped. Just before doing something else she blew her sleeve to see what was burning out of sudden, in the middle of her front forearm she saw a light blue moon crescent under her wrist.

"What is going on?" The girl asked herself before starting to try to wash the moon away with soap and water even applying alcohol and cotton on it but to no avail.

"There is no point in trying to clean it." Said a female voice with a sarcastic tone.

"Who said that? Mom?" The girl said looking around towards the door of the bathroom, however it was impossible since her mother isn't a person that plays jokes.

"Try to guess again." Said the voice, it came from behind her Karmi turning her head towards the mirror she saw herself and behind was a woman with oval face with blue skin, cat like pupils surrounded by a dark blue iris and light blue sclera, her hair was rich, dens and dark like the night, on her forehead there was a head silver chain with a jewel the shape of a moon crescent. On her chest and upper body there was something like solid black armor and from it there was a deep blue dress covering her legs, while on her forearms there were 2 silver accessories very well crafted. The figure wasn't a friendly one she had an evil smile that hosed her teeth the canines were actually fangs.

"AAAAAH! WHO ARE YOU BLODDY MARY!?" Karmi screamed in fear that could be heard in the entire house, good thing her parents were on a working trip.

"Not quit." The figure said with an evil smile.

"Then who are you?" asked Karmi before the lights went out and everything was surrounded by a deep blue atmosphere.

"I am Yami-akumu also known as Yami no Seishin meaning Spirit of Darkness and Nightmare, the spirit that resided in the book you had just used on the robbers. By using it you had just freed me from my prison and by doing this I am bound to you or better to say you are bound to me." The creature said with an evil smile.

"No! I don't want this and I don't want you." Karmi said turning to the door but it was blocked.

"Foolish little girl, you should know that when I appear you can't escape me, especially that you are bound to me thanks to the symbol on your forearm." She said and the girl turned to the spirit in the mirror.

"What do you want from me?"

"You will see in time you don't need to worry, but for now I will let you be but for you to know I will surely have a lot of fun from you." She said snapping her fingers for a memory to appear on the mirror. It was when she tried to impress Liv Amara or the person that looked like her with her nano receptors just later to find out that her technology was used for her own evil agenda that memory was now between the most unpleasant, since back then she didn't believed or knew what her plans were for Sycorax and her research.

"Try to look good isn't it, rush up front try to impress and everything backfires in the end since your idol wasn't even the right one." Said the figure while the memory faded and she reappeared. "How sweet."

"Sweet? Why consider it sweet?!" Karmi started with anger. "You don't know how I feel now, I always dismissed and ignored it, thinking it was stupid and not real I never stayed to believe the person who tried to convince me of that, because that woman manipulated me and everyone else so well."

"Really a sweet thing I would say, blindness because of rivalry and to show how good you are. How nice, sweet like honey." The figure said playfully tasting her pointing finger.

"It's rather bitterness; one should think that lemons are sweeter compared to it." Karmi said feeling like a fool for what happened.

"Bitter for you but sweet for me it will be a fun time I see and in your case we will see soon."

"What do you want from me?"

"A small hint I shall give. At the next full there will be a red night sky and many things you will not like. hahahaha" She said with a smirk laughing before disappearing and the lights come out again while the girl collapsed to the ground holding her head with both hands shedding heavy tears of sadness as well as desperation for what she had witnessed.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Author's not: It isn't quit my best story that I have made so far but I had tried however to make it as good as possible for Big Hero 6.**

**And for explanations I used some Japanese words:  
Yoru no-Yume means The Night's Dream.  
****Yami no-Seishin ****means Darkness Spirit  
Yami-akumu is a combination between Yami meaning Darkness and Akumu-nighmare.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Guardian

_The next day_

The gang was in Wasabi's car driving threw the street of San Fransokyo in the search for that specific location that the woman told them to go. In a sense the address the woman gave them before vanishing was in the other side of the city from where Hiro was living and it was in a sense taking a long time till they could reach it wasn't that much the distance as was Wasabi's no rule breaking when it came to driving.

"We could really get there faster if you let me drive Wasabi." GoGo commented staying in a back seat with Hiro who was still looking at the medallion and Honey Lemon, Baymax was in his special backpack carried by Hiro while Fred was near Wasabi.

"Oh no we don't do this again GoGo." Said the Afro-American before turning to Honey Lemon.

"So, any luck in finding something about this Brotherhood of the Night Guardians."

"In a sense I think I found something." The Latina said looking on her laptop. "It is some sort of secret society 400 years old that started somewhere in Japan, it is a secret order or rather to say a secret religion dedicated to worship some sort of female moon deity, in a sense a female version of the Japanese Moon God Tsukuyomi." Honey Lemon said.

"So we are in a way trying to find a possible place where members of some sort of strange religion of the moon are gathering." Wasabi asked.

"That wouldn't be a problem for sure." Hiro said, since the great earthquake in 1906 and the coming of Japanese immigrants there were several Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples build alongside catholic and protestant. Of course in a way there weren't too many shrines only a handful for Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun, Tsukuyomi God of the Moon, the gods of creation Izanami and Izanagi, Omoikane God of intelligence and wisdom and Susanoo God of the Storms and water, each god having a single shrine.

"Not a problem to know where is the shrine of Tsukuyomi, however my GPS tells that what we are searching isn't quite a temple or a shrine." Wasabi said.

"Well of course it isn't what we know, members of strange religions gather in unexpected places." Fred started.

"What kind of place I wonder." Wasabi said stopping the car.

"It could be any place, some sort of creepy old house an abandoned warehouse." Fred started.

"Or a simple teahouse." The Korean came looking outside the window.

"Or a teahouse….wait teahouse?" Fred said before GoGo pointed outside there was a teahouse it was almost similar to the Lucky Cat Café with the exception, it was more traditionally Japanese and on the window it said Quite Night Teahouse opened from 9 to 11:30 in the evening, closed only on Sunday and they arrived just 20 minutes after it opened.

"Huh, a teahouse." Fred said while everyone got from the car. Hiro was the first one to open the door for all to enter, inside there was a night like atmosphere, all the walls were painted dark blue with some forms that give a sense of calm and tranquility there was also a small steam near the wall that had a blue light emanating from it, the tables were very fine decorated, near the wall there were sofas to stay and relax while a calm music was playing. Hiro thought that Lucky Cat Café could try to apply the music part and calm environment.

"Now this is the stuff for me to come in the Friday evening some times." Wasabi said while the group went to the counter, Hiro immediately ring the bell in hope someone would come but waiting for a minute it didn't came.

"Maybe they prepare the tea now." Honey Lemon said.

"I will try again." Hiro said wanting to call again.

"May I be of service?" A full Japanese woman came from the shadows with a calm voice smiling wearing a deep blue coat.

"Ah, we are looking for a man name Hideki, do you know him?" Hiro said.

"Of course he is my husband I will bring him right away, if you want please stay at a table. Don't hesitate in asking for anything in the menu." She said with the same calm voice.

"Thanks we will…." The woman disappeared.

"Calm place but creepy sometimes." Wasabi said taking a seat at a table near a painting with a calm night environment.

"Let's be quick and go to the subject when Hideki come." Hiro said.

"You already called my name." Said a slender Japanese man in his late 30s that appeared before the group dressed in a long tradition Japanese coat.

"What would be the thing that you would need?" He asked.

"Ah we came across a woman yesterday she said to give you this." Hiro said taking out the medallion from his pocket.

"You came across my sister Shinabi, if she gave you this it means you had some incredible character." Hideki said.

"Your sister told us that it belongs to a society, The Brotherhood of the Night Guardians. Is it true?" The Japanese man looking a bit at the young adults and the robot he got his hand into the left sleeve of his coat to pull out another medallion similar to it.

"Yes it is, and there is also a reason why she told you this." He said before looking outside to see if there were people watching.

"Please follow me in the back." The man said getting behind the counter, the group looking at each other with some doubt followed the man in the right in the kitchen where his wife was preparing the tea her calm was changed with one of firmness after the husband made a sign with his head, the man pulled out his medallion to a spot in the wall before rolling it for a secret door to open into a secret chamber. He then turned to the young adults each having different expressions Fred excitement, GoGo nods, Wasabi concerned, Honey Lemon and Hiro thoughtful and Baymax was as usual he been a robot.

"Please enter." Said the man stepping inside before been followed by the group of friends.

"Tell me exactly what happened when you met my sister." The man said turning to the group.

"Your sister was fighting against another woman at SFIT where we learn, she gave Hiro the medallion right before disappearing in a blue mist." GoGo explained.

"That woman was unfortunately my second sister, Mia." He said showing a picture with the three of them on the wall.

"Second sister, why did they fight against one another?" Honey Lemon asked horrified.

"In order for you to understand there is something to know. I guess all of you aren't too much with the supernatural and things like this since you are students at an institute dedicated to technology." The man started taking a staff that had the symbol of the moon at one end.

"We are more for science, logic, mathematics and stuff like this." Hiro said.

"I can see very well." The man said looking at Baymax before turning to a small pond that was inside the room and placed his stuff in it for images to start showing up, impressing the group.

"The Brotherhood of the Night Guardians is a secret society founded in Medieval Japan it is older then what the internet sources say. We are a group dedicated to worshiping the moon Goddess Tsuki-o-Kami indeed a female variant of Tsukuyomi." He explained while an image of the goddess appeared, a pale oval faced young woman with long dark blue hair and deep blue dress that was touching the ground with beautiful blue eyes.

"But aside from that we are also struggling against the forces of a secret group, The Servants of the Nightmare. They are worshiping a bean called Yami-akumu or Yami no Seishin."

"Darkness Nightmare or Spirit of Darkness." Hiro said knowing Japanese as second native language.

"Exactly, it is an evil spirit that is caged in its book. It is a very cunning and tricky spirit that could lure people or better to say only females to it. Giving the impression they could do something they wouldn't be able to normally if they use her book. However it is only a trap." The man said waving his hands to show the image from the serene aspect of the previous to a demonic maniacal aspect of a new one with menacing eyes and a devious smile.

"Once it is liberated it could haunt the person she had fooled till the next full moon, during that time every time the person sleeps, the worst memories of its life are shown especially the personal bad aspects of the victim tormenting it making the demon stronger who always takes pleasure into showing those aspects."

"Supernatural mission for us guys I told you." Fred said.

"It isn't the moment now Freddie." Honey Lemon said.

"Is there a possibility of saving the victim and defeating the spirit?" GoGo asked.

"Only by having the medallion my sister gave it to you, you must make the victim look at it also having the book that the spirit haunts nearby in order for you to force it back. The best time is before or during the next full moon before making a dark ceremony." The man said.

"What would happen in the next night with full moon?" Hiro asked.

"The full moon will give the spirit the energy it needs to take control of the victim's body, the victim will still be alive, but it would only be a spectator inside its mind to what the nightmare would be doing."

"What does it wants?" Wasabi asked.

"To turn the nightmares the people in this city have to reality, she doesn't want to kill she wants only fear. Of course there is a way to make the victim fight back" Explained the man.

"What would that be?" Hiro said.

"Showing something that might shock the victim the most, something it never was expected in her view. But when that happens you must recite something from the Book of the Night's Dream or Yoru-no-Yume." He explained pointing with his staff the book on the table. "It is however a bit dusty for not been opened for some years."

"I expected that." Wasabi said putting gloves and a medical mask on while the man opened it and from it bright blue lights came out to form the words and images the book was showing.

"Wow." Fred said amazed.

"On the first page there is the incantation that is needed if necessary try to write it down." He said and Hiro went to the book with a pen and paper and started to write.

"By the way sir. Why did Shinabi fought with Mia you 3 are siblings." Honey Lemon said.

"Unfortunately Mia was between the people that decided to join the Servants of Nightmare despite our attempts to try to convince her not to she wanted to have power however the lust for power and influence is the sin that drive people towards evil and sometimes towards downfall." Said the man.

"I'm done I copied the incantation and by the way how could we identify the victim?" Hiro asked.

"Look on the front of the left forearm, there will be a symbol of a moon crescent, light blue in color and by the way if you manage to free the victim in time, take the book the lured the victim and try to dispose of it by any means. The book itself is indestructible it can't be burnt or ripped. You must put it in a place where no one would find it ever again." Explained the man.

"We would try our best, however I don't know if we would manage something like this easily." GoGo said.

"I can only say good luck to you all." Said the man while the group was ready to depart.

"Big Hero 6." The others turned towards him confused.

"Am excuse us sir?" Said Honey Lemon and the man waved his stuff to a mirror that was above the pool to show them changed from their civilian selves into their costumes.

"The day shows how a person looks like but the moon sees everything. You don't need to worry, my lips are sealed and in my case I believe you will manage it isn't the first time the heroes of the city will have to struggle or probably even fight once more in order to save the others." He said with a calm smile.

"Thank you for the guidance and the help sir." Hiro said.

"No problem and by the way, watch out for Mia, she would try to get the book back try everything to not let her."

"We wouldn't let that happen, that you can be assured." GoGo said. Outside the teahouse the heroes went back to Wasabi's car.

"I told you guys this would be a paranormal event." Fred started.

"Yeah and in our case we must now work as exorcists to rid the city of a spirit of Nightmare. This gives me shivers now." Wasabi commented before Hiro remembered last night.

"Guys, do you remember the light we saw last night during the robbery that petrified the thieves in total fear." Hiro said and all turned to him.

"That was surly the spell the person in question used and surly woken up the spirit of nightmare." GoGo said.

"That might be true, but question is next, who is the one that has the book?" Wasabi asked.

"The only way to discover the victim that is now haunted by this demon might be only if we find the one who left the book in the first place." Honey Lemon said.

"Meaning finding the bad sister that would be easy, in my comics the one who gave something bad like a virus or in our case, a book that is the source of power of an evil spirit, that person usually stays close to see how things evolve. Plus a haunted person is easy to recognize from what that guardian told us on how this spirit enjoys seeing its victims feeling bad about themselves." Fred said.

"Question is how are we going to find Mia again, I am not fond of staying up all night to find one who does the bidding of an evil spirit." Wasabi said.

"Plus, not getting the necessary hours of sleep might lead to lots of health problems in the long term." Baymax said showing a diagram on his belly.

"So our best bet would be to look for the victim, however it wouldn't be easy to check on every girl and woman's front part of the left forearm for a sign of the moon." GoGo said.

"The only clue that we have for the moment is next, Shinabi and Mia fought last night_ near SFIT_ _in_ the park meaning the victim might be someone at school." Hiro said.

"Problem is who might be a student, a teacher it wouldn't be easy." Honey Lemon said.

"We should try to watch if a girl is behaving strangely or something like this." Hiro said before closing his eyes and rubbed them thoughtful. "In any case I'm not an expert of supernatural in any kind of way."

"You are not the only one, in my case I never was interested in this kind of stuff, for entertainment when I was 6 or 8 years old is something else." Wasabi said entering his car to start the engine.

"Honey Lemon?"

"Even thou chemistry has alchemy as ancestor it isn't my field in any kind of way." The Latina said while helping Hiro deflate Baymax to place it in his special backpack before the teen genius turned to the Korean.

"Count me out, never was interested in the supernatural, brings me awkward memories." GoGo said popping her gumball.

"Fred?"

"Sorry I said I am a science fan but in my case most of my comics depict magicians and not so much spirits of evil and yeah even I am a minus in this case." Fred said.

"Well in this case we probably have to watch who is starting to behave strangely and probably try to discover the victim in time."

"Hopefully before the spirit posses the body of the victim." Honey Lemon said she was already feeling sick to what that demonic creature is doing at the moment with the victim.


	3. Chapter 3 First Days

After the weekend at SFIT things were looking pretty normal for most of the students well with the exception of the Bio-Tech major, ever since Friday her thoughts were mostly on the Yami-akumu despite all her efforts to keep her off her mind, trying her best to keep her mind occupied with homework, projects, her stories and so on. But she was making herself present almost whenever she was taking a break even when making her stories. Coming uninvited and making herself present by making the mark on her forearm to burn and ache. Not to mention that during the night she was making her remember the worst and most negative memories in her life plus she was also appearing in them smirking while watching her feeling bad. And when she was around a mirror she sometimes was appearing as well. In a sense she was an annoying pest in the girl's view. In a sense it was her worst weekend, worst then when you are around a bunch of sick people during flu times for her.

"All right it's done. Now let's put you back with your other friends." Karmi said in her lab after running another test on a new virus.

"Not bad I should say." Said Yami-akumu, image appearing on a container near the test tube making the girl to back off.

"Yah, you again?!" Karmi said annoyed.

"Have you thought otherwise?" She said smirking.

"I do think that you are worst then a flea. Why can't leave me alone?" Karmi said.

"I always leave you alone when you do your work and when other people are around."

"I mean leave me alone when I am alone when I try to relax and enjoy a moment." Karmi exclaimed.

"Where would be the fun then?" She said with sarcasm.

"Fun? Do you think it is fun when you intrude into someone's private life? Annoying it and interrupt it?"

"Making fanfiction with a bunch of kids dressed in cute armour isn't too much great in my view they would be taken pretty easy when you summon the warriors of darkness." She said in a relaxed tone.

"I will never use your cursed book one more time." Karmi said.

"Then why have you brought it at school?"

"Watch." Karmi said pulling out a small tube that contains acid hoping to intimidate her.

"Go ahead." She said with a calm voice, the girl then opened the book to a page in the middle and dropped 2 drops on it placing the tube back, hoping that it will damage the book but the acid only evaporated after some time when it made smoke and nothing happened.

"What the?"

"For a genius you are quit a fool." The image said appearing now on the tube smirking. "The book is magically enforced whatever you would do it will be pointless."

"I'm not done yet." Karmi said starting the heater and placed the book on it but it didn't catch fire.

"Not quit." The girl then tried to splash the book with some ink from her pen but the ink didn't caught, in it and went on the floor passing like drops of water on a clear surface.

"Anything else aside from trying to rip it with you bare hands or scissors like yesterday?" Asked the spirit smirking, showing an image of her getting paper cuts to her right hand and had to bandage them and the scissors broke in her hand when trying that.

"What is your wretched plan? What do you want from me?" Karmi asked with a venomous voice.

"It isn't the appropriate time for this discussion on one hand, and on the other someone is coming." Said the spirit before it disappeared, just in time before Professor Granville entered.

"Karmi is everything all right?" Asked the woman with a calm voice.

"Yes professor." Said the girl before it saw the face of the spirit again on a small tube in a support teasing her for why she is lying.

"I am hoping that nothing is going badly especially after the situation with Sycorax and the fake Liv Amara." The woman said.

"I had managed to get pass this event and try to not think about this." The girl said turning to image of the demon still smirking and teasing her.

"Plus other things that might...disturb."

"I am glad to hear this and by the way I do hope that Mr. Hamada is also trying to help you cope with those things." Said the professor.

"We haven't talked much on this subject recently we tried to avoid it so we wouldn't have to think too much about it."

"Hmm, I see, however I would advise you to try to talk to him, maybe you 2 would be able to cope with some things and might be easier for you to get pass what happened." Said the professor.

"I can assure you that I am trying my best professor." Karmi said turning her eye turned from the woman to a memory presented on a clear surface of when she argued with Hiro about his presumption regarding Sycorax.

"I am hoping for that, if you want we shall talk about this whenever you need." The teacher said leaving the lab.

"A teacher with good intentions for you, why lie to her?" said the spirit in a sarcastic way.

"Don't try to make me look bad before the Dean of the Faculty." Karmi said with a venomous voice.

"You wouldn't be believed that I am the source if that happens it would be you and you alone who would do it." She said.

"True, but at least I know what I should do in this case, when you appear I will just ignore you." The girl said with a smirk taking the virus container to the storage area.

"You don't need to see me true but who said I can't do other things to make myself noticed." Yami-akumu said while Karmi placed the container back to take another, the figure then in the glass waved its hand for the girl to feel weak and drop the other container on the floor.

"Oh no!" Said the girl taking some disinfectant and a rag to clean up Karmi started to clean before the spirit made her drop the rag but still cleaned the virus that was already dead before trying to clean the shattered glass while the spirit watched and giggled at her.

"Leave me alone." Karmi said turning a hostile look at the image.

"For now I shall but I will return very soon." Said the spirit before vanishing, Karmi then went to her seat to try to calm herself.

"What does she want from me?" She said.

* * *

The team however returned back from their weekend with the intention of finding out who might be the one that is haunted. However situation was next, they once arrived they tried to peak on as many students and teachers as possible including Granville. In a sense they haven't saw any sign, on the other hand that wasn't their primary objective at the moment, they were entangled also in their school work and patrol around the city.

"Well we found nothing." Hiro commented.

"None of the people we tried to peak on had the sign on their forearms not even the teachers." Wasabi commented adjusting his tool box.

"Plus this isn't the only thing we have on our minds." Hiro commented looking at his notebook. "School work, patrol for other thieves and robbers, this is also something we are doing."

"Guys you have to know that when it came to spirits especially those that posse others, the signs aren't shown right away only in time." Fred said looking in one of his comics.

"So we might have to change tactics." Commented Hiro while GoGo popped a bubble.

"A tactic that might take time." GoGo said.

"Well in any case Hideki told us that Yami-akumu will have full strength in the next full moon. However this will surely be at the expense of the victim itself." Honey Lemon said.

"We will have to wait in this case." Commented Hiro.

"To wait yes, but now what should we look for, if we don't look anymore for a sign on a forearm?" Asked Wasabi.

"Maybe we should look probably for strange behaviour a person started to have and the victim try to say that it was him or her. Or that or try to cover everything in order for others to not be seen as crazy." GoGo commented.

"True, maybe tonight we should try to visit the guardian again to find out more." Hiro Said.

"And what should we do in the case of professor Granville?" Asked Honey Lemon.

"I don't think she would believe the story that there is an angry spirit of Darkness roaming around SFIT haunting a student." Commented Wasabi. "Huh when I say this with my mouth I can't believe what I am saying for a bit, and I am already shivering at this thought."

"You are not the only one plus I am already feeling that we are on a dead end in this case." Hiro said placing his notebook down.

"It is like been illiterate especially in the case of angry spirits of Darkness and Nightmare. This is something we haven't faced until now." Commented Hiro.

"None of us did it will surely be something." Said Fred excited.

"I already am feeling my spine frozen." Commented Wasabi before the Dean entered with her laptop in hands.

"I am hoping I am not interrupting an important conversation."

"Not at all professor." Honey Lemon said.

"Perfect and I hope that I entered in a good moment." The Dean said.

"There isn't any problem." Hiro said.

"Perfect because I would wish to speak with you Mr. Hamada, only the 2 of us." The professor said turning to the others with a stare that indicated them to leave.

"Right away professor." Honey Lemon said with a stressed smile.

"Yeah and we will leave and not speak of the invisible woman." Fred said and GoGo pushed him outside with the others while the Dean turned to the teen genius.

"I am hoping that things are more gentle ever since the situation with the fake Liv Amara in you private life." Asked the dean keeping her composition.

"It is in a way professor." Hiro said.

"Still I need to know something." The Dean said placing the laptop to show a video with the fight between Mia and Shinabi not to mention that after Shinabi was beaten Hiro and the others came to help but wasn't the case.

"I would really like to hear what the situation was." The Dean said having that look of intimidation.

In the meantime Karmi was now struggling to concentrate on her work in her lab however the spirit of Nightmare was having different ideas. Whenever the girl wasn't paying too much attention she was teasing her to maximum showing the different memories of when she fooled herself or something bad happened or simply when she wanted to open a drawer or a wardrobe the spirit was making the door close and trap her fingers or when drawing or writing she almost got stung with her pen.

"Can't you stop this?!" Karmi said annoyed.

"Stop what?" Said the spirit with sarcasm.

"You are closing the wardrobes and the drawers to hit my hand and when writing or drawing you make me do mistakes and sting myself with the writing instrument." The girl said now opening a drawer with some instruments.

"Oh sorry I will stop disturbing you while working." Started the spirit while the girl opened a drawer. "Instead." The spirit waved its hand and the drawer closed trapping the girl's fingers.

"Auu." Karmi said before another biotech student that was passing by came.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Don't worry it was just an accident." Karmi said freeing her hand and the student left.

"Wow good thinking." Said the spirit he felt the student at a relative distance.

"This is what you want, you want to annoy me, make me look bad, make me look as if I am crazy, you want to ruin my life!"

"Not so much, besides it isn't me who does that, it is you alone plus you would know a lot of things that will happen in the future as time will pass. Of course if you would take another peak into the book in your backpack, you would know." Said the spirit with a smirk while appearing on the girl's water bottle.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karmi shouted with anger waving her hand and throwing the bottle from the table on the ground some water staring to come out from it before Karmi took it up.

"You would not escape me so easy foolish girl." Said the spirit on the bottle before disappearing, the girl then leaned on her chair trying to calm herself down just before he felt her forearm aching again.

* * *

_Back with Hiro and Granville:_

"The thought of having a spirit of Nightmare haunting a student and roaming inside the school seems indeed stupid something only Mr. Fredrickson would have said and in a sense I wouldn't believe this." The professor said with a calculated voice.

"That is the reason we didn't want to bring this thing up to you professor since we were sure you wouldn't have believed in this." Hiro said.

"It is true I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't saw the recording on the security camera with the abnormal moves during the fight aside from that as a teacher and Dean of this faculty I am responsible for every single student here no matter what the threat might be. So Mr. Hamada how could the victim be identified?" The Dean said.

"There is a sign of a blue crescent at the left arm, on the front side of the forearm with that sign the victim is bounded to the spirit." Explained Hiro.

"So this was the reason why you peaked on me when passing, wanting to see my forearm wasn't it?" Asked the Dean embarrassing the student.

"It is in a sense excusable now. But I don't think it is practical to look on each person's left forearms to see this sign or put Baymax to scan everyone you might confuse the sign with a simple tattoo which in a sense I could try to introduce a regulation forbidding them. Plus there are other things to do in this time till the next full moon."

"That is why in a sense; we decided to change the approach maybe we should look for strange behaviour that someone stars to have in this period of time hopefully before the full moon comes." Hiro said.

"That might be better now plus this is how you identify a haunted person." Granville said confusing Hiro.

"I do admit that in my youth I enjoyed those kinds of stories but just for fun."

"Good to know." Hiro said.

"But in any case maybe the best way to have time to find this spirit of Nightmare would be next, you should try to first do all the school stuff you have at least, in those first 2 weeks especially that there will be a project soon that must be presented. Plus it is doubtful the victim could be identified right away after the spirit was liberated; there must be signs that have to show up. An evil spirit must torment the victim so in order to identify it we must see signs like weakness, talking alone, and signs as of sickness and so on." The Dean said.

"I do agree problem is when will they show up?" Hiro said.

"In time Mr. Hamada we will see, hopefully before the next full moon so that you can use the medallion to lock that demon again and after that rid ourselves of the book it haunts."

"The guardian however explained that the book can't be destroyed it must be put in someplace where no one would try to look for it again or where it wouldn't be found, because the spirit would try to corrupt the next person that would find it. Not just that but only females get corrupted by it." Explained Hiro.

"Another reason why it must be found." Granville said while Hiro gave a look of determination.

Later that day Hiro and Wasabi met with Hideki at his teahouse however it was a bit hard to talk because the teahouse was in a sense a bit crowded towards evening but even with that Hideki managed to spare at least 10 minutes to talk with them while giving them some herbal tea with some moon cookies that were chocolate cookies with signs the shape of the moon.

"I will not manage to stay too much but I will try to tell you what you need to know." Hideki started with a calm voice.

"We know that Yami-akumu wants to posses someone but we need to know what kinds of people are easy for her to poses."

"She usually prefers young virgin woman even a girl your age would do." Hideki said taking a slip from his own tea. "However if that happens it will be a problem."

"What could happen to that girl?"

"A young girl is easier to poses and control because they are more sensitive, on the other hand they are fragile especially the ones that had a hard life, their memories could be very well used to weaken her. I guess you tried to start from today to find the victim if you asked those questions." Hideki explained.

"We tried but there are many at SFIT we wouldn't managed to check on every female of course." Wasabi said taking a cookie and immediately made a smile.

"Hmm."

"It is true it is hard to identify a possessed person, especially if you have other stuff to do school, plus for Yami-akumu you might have to wait for at least some days, she doesn't expose herself easily, it will take time till other signs are shown but mostly she becomes more powerful when she starts to almost make the victim sick only then she reveals her plans, that mostly done when the moon is growing, while it is moving towards new moon she is only binding her time."

"So when the moon starts to grow it means the spirit will show his plan to the victim?" Hiro asked.

"You got it."

"What happens if the victim refuses what it wants?" Hiro asked.

"This event is usually to make her believe there is no hope but the victim could be made to have hope again to fight back if it has enough willpower."

"But what if the victim accepts what the spirit wants?" Wasabi asked.

"The spirit can still be pulled out, but the victim that was possessed dies only if the victim refuses and is made to fight back there is still hope, however there is also a possibility to die. Last victim that tried to fight back for example almost died, the body was extremely exhausted because the spirit used the strength in the body to fight supernatural abilities consume a lot of stamina and the spirit leaves the body almost crumbles. I fought against a person that was possessed when I was young, 17 years ago." Hideki said rolling out his sleeve showing a deep wound at his right hand, shocking the two boys.

"That surly is a deep wound." Hiro commented.

"Indeed." Hideki said rolling it back.

"This is another good reason to stop this spirit before it possesses." Wasabi said filling his cup again.

"Even if you don't manage on time to stop Yami-akumu before she controls the body, after the fight there is usually a big change that could happen between the one who tries to save the victim and the one who was possessed. Of course the victim could show the change after it recovers both." Explained Hideki with a smile.

"What kind of change?" Asked Hiro before the older man look at his watch.

"You could find it yourself I unfortunately have to attend to something." Hideki said leaving them.

"Those supernatural guardians are really strange sometimes." Hiro commented finishing his tea.

"But their cooking is quite good." Wasabi commented.

The next day came and went for most people without much disturbance, all the students and teachers done the usual business, however for Karmi the situation hasn't changed the spirit was constantly on her, appearing whenever she didn't wanted. In a sense the girl didn't wanted people to find out what was happening to her, the thought that she was haunted by a spirit was enough for her plus she needed to find a way to rid herself of it, and having others around that might endanger them was something she couldn't take it. The worst possible scenario was next to have a group project.

"The future project will be a tsunami simulator at a smaller scale; we will try to simulate a possible tsunami." Professor Granville announced at the end of her course that been the last for the day.

'This is the last course when I leave I must prepare the simulator.' Though Karmi.

'I don't think you will like this project so much.' Said the Yami-akumu with a sarcastic tone in her head.

"What makes you think that?" Karmi whispered annoyed with her right hand at her mouth.

'You will see soon. Just wait.' She said.

"To be done much quicker this shall be a group project." Granville said horrifying the girl now barely saying a word.

'Told you.' Said the spirit with the same tone.

"The groups shall be composing in pairs of 2; first groups will be Hiro with Karmi."

'Oh no everyone but not this and not with him.' Karmi though with dread face, the boy wasn't much feeling alright about this fact as well, the professor announce the end of the class Karmi immediately went to a bathroom to try to calm herself down just in that moment the spirit appeared in the mirror before the lights went out suddenly.

"Well, well, well how unfortunate paired with your rival." Yami-akumu said with a calm sarcastic smile.

"It wasn't my intent and now what you will do? Annoy me more than he does." Karmi asked with venom in her voice.

"Give me a reason why you don't like him that much?"

"He killed my first virus, he threw with a desk at me, he splashed me with ketchup, said things about Sycorax and Liv of course the last 2 were legitimate and I don't know how he knew something was off." Karmi said with bitterness in her voice.

"I shall not give you a hint for the last 2, but seriously been a physics and robotics major it was expected to not be an expert to things regarding biology." She said showing the scene from back then "You really need to show how good you are and got angry too easily because it took your place as the youngest protégé, so much jealousy, feeling that cloud the mind, how sweet." Said the spirit with a smirk on its face.

"I WAS THE FIRST ONE BEFORE HIM!" She shouted splashing the face in the mirror with water from the sink.

"Hahahahahaha it really is fun to see how much pain it is in you because of this blind rivalry, I can't wait to see how both of you will be at each other's throats. Especially that even he is jealous of you for managing something he can't although you 2 complete one another." Said the Yami-akumu with a laugh.

"And now I have you as another pain in the back and now I don't know what is worst you or Hiro." Karmi said clenching her fists while the spirit smirks.

"And I wonder what you will do with him now?"

"I will only talk to him about the project and nothing else. SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANY FUN!" Karmi shouted menacingly wanting to go outside but the door was blocked.

"What the, open the door!" Karmi turned to the spirit.

"Not so fast here is another thing about him, with those 2 events about you been splashed with tomato sauce and a bench funny, they are really fun, really, really fun when you see 'why' he did that." Said the spirit.

"YOU KNOW THE REASON ALREA..." Karmi stopped when she saw an image of Hiro in a garage preparing a strange suit.

"Nano-Dex suit, what a technology, smart suit composed with nanotechnology that enchants the physical power of the body that could increase 10 times the strength of a person. How things, evolve so fast, in such a small period of time amazing I would say." Commented spirit showing the memory in which the boy tests the suit to show that it works, and after that it showed the incidents that happened with the suit afterword but not the hero stuff.

"So those events were because of a personal project of his that went awry?" Commented the girl now feeling stupid for accusing him for doing it on purpose.

"Yes, too bad you haven't realised that until now. And now I can see your shame for this fact, I wonder what you will do now in this case." Said the spirit touching the girl's face in the mirror but in a sense the girl could sense her touch that lifted her head to the memory and while watching she turned to the spirit with a venomous look

"I am telling you one thing, demon." She started getting away from her grip. "I will not give you the chance to make fun of me while working with Hiro."

"Not while with him, but when alone it will be fun in my case." Said the spirit with a smirk before disappearing and the lights came back.

"I will find a way to rid myself of you." Karmi said to herself leaving the bathroom and immediately bumped into Hiro.

"Oh hey Karmi I was wondering where..."

"Hiro let's put for the moment our rivalry aside to work undisturbed for this project. And then we will see afterwards." Karmi said confusing the boy.

"OK, never expected that. But where should we meet to make the plans?"

"We meet in your lab, make the blueprints and start to work on the project." Karmi said.

"Should I bring something else as well?" Hiro said, before the girl saw the spirit in a window smirking.

"Just parts and what we need to make the project and don't bring your annoying comic book loving friend." Karmi said with no emotion in her voice before leaving.

"Hmm, this might be a change." GoGo commented.

"Well it's quit odd in my view." Hiro commented.

"That maybe but who knows after this you might never squabble; of course we have to admit that after the situation with Sicorax she started to let the rivalry down a bit." Honey Lemon said smiling.

"Maybe, yet we first need to start in order to see it." Hiro went to his lab and prepared the equipment for the project while waiting for his rival, she eventually arrived with her own equipment to start.

"So shall we begin..." Hiro started.

"Right away." Karmi said without any emotion.

"All right let's make the blueprints and the calculations and then start." Hiro said and started to make the plans on a blueprint and calculations while the girl started to organize the equipment on one surface the face of the spirit appeared to show she is watching to the girl's annoyance.

"All right I believe this might do." Hiro said while the girl turned to look.

"Let's start with the beginning." Karmi said.

"By the way should I bring something for later some soda or?"

"Soda is fine." Karmi said short.

"OK. Something else."

"I will take what I will need myself later." Karmi said fast.

"All right...ahh I will get some soda then." Hiro said leaving the lab before the spirit appeared at the door waving her pointing finger with an evil smile.

"tu-tu-tu-tu not very honest of you I would say naughty girl." Commented the spirit.

"At least I am maintaining a neutral relationship." Karmi said.

"For the moment, the fuse could always be lit at any moment, if I intervene."

"Don't even think about it, you punk." The girl said with venom in her mouth.

"hahaha, good luck then with the project hopefully you wouldn't get injured." The spirit said with a smirk before disappearing.

"I must make sure she wouldn't try to make things worst then they are." Said Karmi going to a table placing both hands on the table trying to calm herself.

"There is no way I will have this project ruined by no creature normal or abnormal." The door opened and Hiro entered to find the girl at the table thoughtful, right hand covering her eyes which puzzled the boy placing a cup of grape soda near her.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiro asked.

"No, let's begin to work undisturbed as soon as possible." Karmi said drinking some soda to calm herself however the spirit made her to almost chock with the soda.

"cough, cough,"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." The girl said going to the blueprints, in a sense she wanted to be over with the project not so much to escape Hiro as to not give the demon satisfaction."Let's start already."

They spent several hours together to make the first part of the project in a sense wiring and the circuits, that been Hiro's part while Karmi was researching the presentation regarding the tsunami's effect on the population and the possible illnesses that might come because of it. And in a sense both rivals didn't talked too much outside the project, however Hiro tried once or twice to talk about other stuff as well but she immediately went to talk about the project and nothing else this went on till they finished the first part.

"It takes shape not too bad I would say." Karmi said without much emotion.

"True it seems that we can at last be on neutral grounds." Hiro said while the girl noticed a grimace image of the spirit applauding her in an unimpressed way.

"Let's keep this on then till we finish the project." Karmi said.

"Still, maybe we can meet one day to talk about the project and probably other stuff aside from it." Hiro said while the spirit appearing in a reflection behind the boy for the girl to see was playfully making signs that she should kiss the boy.

"Better not it will be only the project and nothing else in a sense we better finish it in order to not be in more awkward situations." Karmi said preparing her bag to leave.

"Just asking, still is there something wrong going on?" Hiro asked with suspicion and the spirit only smirked.

"I have a personal issue I have to take care of, it isn't something others should worry." Karmi said.

"You know if it is Sycorax again, maybe we could talk about it?" Hiro said and the spirit clenching the fingers at her right hand made the girl's signed hand to ach.

"It isn't Sycorax this time; it is something else I need to take care off on my own at home, a personal issue." Karmi said leaving the room leaving the boy thoughtful of what could be going on. The girl of course went to a girl's bathroom to speak with the spirit in the mirror.

"SPIRIT!" She shouted angrily and the spirit appeared.

"Yes." She said with a calm voice and smiling face.

"YOU WOULD DO THIS ON AND ON EVERYDAY NOW WHILE I AM WITH HIM!" She shouted.

"Don't be so angry why don't you tell him what is happening?"

"How could I tell him that I am _haunted_ by a spirit that is on me like a leach? How much should I endure you teasing me around?" Asked Karmi.

"Not for too long if you continue to struggle however when the moon will be rising we will go to the second stage." Said the Yami-akumu.

"What second stage?"

"Oh you will see soon actually, I am telling you now, that after the project is graded for you and the boy a small accident will happen." The spirit said smirking; the girl already could tell the spirit will provoke it.

"Don't you dare you good for nothing ghost." Karmi said.

"In that day or night you will regret what you said now." The spirit said and the girl left the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's not: Sorry if the chapters will not include too much description but I want this story to be quit short not wanting to make it too long.**

**And by the way pleas leave reviews and comments.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Clock is Ticking

The days till the presentation passed relatively hard for the girl the spirit was in a sense teasing her even during work with Hiro and things were getting even more annoying, in a sense for the girl even Hiro's attempts to make a friendly conversation was better than the spirit's annoying antiques. Plus the Yami-akumu had during that time made accidents towards her and in a sense she couldn't scold or argue with her in the presence of Hiro plus she couldn't argue or blame Hiro because he wasn't the one responsible for the accidents that happened.

Karmi either got stung by a wire or her skin was burnt on her fingers and had to bandage them not to mention chocked with soda. The situation was making the boy concerned since he didn't know why this was happening usually knowing the girl as always attentive and not clumsy. Her behavior however in a sense was a good change for not trying to annoy him, however the fact that she was behaving strangely not wanting to talk about anything but the project despite the fact that he wanted during breaks to make a conversation that wasn't about the project, but she simply couldn't talk about anything else. His attempts was also something Granville asked him to do after hearing how she was in the first day however it was to no avail she simply didn't wanted to talk about anything else.

That was for all those 2 weeks aside from that Hiro had to patrol in the night before the presentation in order to find the one who gave the book in the first place. He of course made sure that the medallion was well hidden, he was usually wearing it under his clothes or armor in their case if they would find Mia, the medallion must not fell in her hands under no circumstances.

"Have any of you managed to see where Mia might be?" Hiro asked while flying on Baymax looking around SFIT.

"Not even a bit." GoGo commented.

"She surly is like a shadow; boy if all those Servants of Nightmare are like this one could stay all night and not find anything." Fred said.

"Still I wonder what she would do in a night where there is no moon at all it is a bit odd for a member who's group worships a moon deity." Wasabi said.

"Don't forget an evil one." GoGo said moving around in her armor at a fast speed.

"_Hiro you will, have a project for Professor Granville that must be presented in approximately 14 hours and you must have your sleep hours." _Baymax said showing a clock on Hiro's visor.

"We will soon go home Baymax don't worry." Hiro said before feeling the medallion at his neck aching almost burning.

"Auch!"

"_On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you grade your pain?_"

"What happened Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked while the teen genius was trying to get the medallion out.

"I don't know the medallion is burning." Hiro said pulling out the medallion from his armor who was shining brightly, the moon on the medallion was however shining brighter in a specific direction but not for too long.

"What could this mean now?" Hiro asked himself moving the medallion to keep it bright at maximum before noticing a person walking near SFIT.

"Hmm maybe, Baymax get us down near the building." Hiro said and the robot complied landing near SFIT for Hiro to sneak around still holding the medallion that shine brighter and brighter at a woman with long hood.

"Guys, come to my position I think I found either Mia or the person haunted." Hiro said threw his com link hiding the medallion back in his armor.

"Oh my dear boy, the first one you mentioned you found for certain." Said the woman getting her hood off to reveal herself to be Mia.

"So it seems that you can't stay away from things like this especially that this isn't your job kid." Mia asked with an evil smile.

"It is my job when it comes to saving the city and the innocent people." Hiro said with a hostile look.

"Ha ha, foolish boy will this be your legacy, playing the hero like in comic books all your life, this isn't quite a long term legacy for you especially since you are a protégé at this prestigious institution. You should think better what you would do in life even your brother assured himself a legacy by creating the robot that helps you in everything what you would do afterwards. A rich kid could do this stuff, but you." Said the woman in a sense touching the boy's delicate spot, in a sense she was right at first she started this in order to find out who was the one who stole his nano-bots and the reason for Tadashi's death but it was Fred who encouraged this business to go on. In all aspects Fred could take after his father in what he did as a hero. But he personally what should he do after that.

"I touched your soft spot I see and for you to know, the hero business is dangerous you could easily be killed in unknown circumstances." Mia said with an evil grin pulling out her 2 bladed lances, ready to fight.

"I do admit the fact that I should think what I do after finishing SFIT it is true I will surely not do this all the time. But I would do this for now in order to stop you and your demon you take orders from." Hiro said standing in battle position readying his gloves.

"Bring it on." Mia said waving her lance for a wave to be launched but the boy avoided it this time.

"Not this time." Hiro said charging his magnetic gloves for a sewer cap to be thrown at her.

"I had just cleaned this robe and I don't intend to make it dirty." The woman said avoiding the object. "So I will make this quick." The woman charged at the boy, the robot placed himself before her. The woman then jumped up and with a swing hit the boy but not with the part that cut and threw him powerfully in the wall making him collapse to the ground before turning to the robot that with a single wave of energy also slammed him into a wall.

"Urgh." Hiro groaned in pain while the woman came to him.

"Like I said a dangerous job and for who knows for how much time you would be remembered for this, not very practical I should say."

"Let me guess you would finish me now?" Hiro said looking at her with hostility.

"No, I will let my mistress to finish you, if you get in her way."

"Tell me, what is the gain in turning all the nightmares into reality every night?"

"It is power that is the most important, for you to know only by fear one could make people obey."

"You are wrong, it is not fear that makes the people to follow and obey a person, it is something that will never work." Hiro said looking at her in the eyes.

"To whom did you gave the book, who is the victim?" Hiro asked while Baymax was getting out from the rubble.

"You will recognize it when she, young, frail and ambitious will feel as if her world is shattered because of what the mistress will show her." Said the woman before vanishing into a black smoke, Baymax came to help him followed by the others.

"We came as soon as possible, who was the person?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It was Mia she somehow knew we were around and engaged me in battle and escaped again. Plus she didn't want to tell me who the victim is." Hiro said.

"We are again at a dead end what should we do in this case?" GoGo commented while the boy turned to the medallion.

"In a way the medallion helped me find Mia but there is surly a reason and we must find out tomorrow. There is however one thing to know she told me that the victim will be identified when we see something like her world shattering." Hiro said.

"Probably the spirit will start to torment the victim even more. After tonight the moon will be rising time isn't quit on our side." Fred said.

"Maybe not, but we must go to Hideki to tell us how the medallion helped us find Mia and if necessary prepare ourselves for the worst case scenario when that comes at least we should try to beat both the Yami-akumu and Mia if necessary." Hiro said.

"Let's first find out more and then see what could be done." Wasabi said.

* * *

The next day all the students had their projects prepared each group was now presenting their tsunami simulator after GoGo and Honey Lemon presented Hiro and Karmi followed and in a sense they first presented the effect of a possible tsunami on a populated area, the magnitude of the disaster, possible material and human losses and so on followed by a presentation on a small model of the city. In a sense the project wasn't that big it was a long 3 meter tank and 1.70 deep carried on wheels, on one end there was the model of the city and on the other was what will make the wave.

"Let's start up." The professor said and Hiro activated the device making a relatively mediums size wave but in a sense significant to show the possible amount of damage.

"Even a medium size tsunami could provoke significant damage to the city mostly what isn't at the high grounds. Well done." Granville said grading the project.

"It was a good project to say the least." Hiro said.

"I am amazed that both you managed to pull it out despite your issues." Granville said with a calm smile.

"In our case we decided to put some things on hold." Karmi said smiling.

"I am glad to hear this." The professor said it might be another step for them to start a friendship and put their rivalry behind, that was her thought at least.

"Mr. Hamada I would wish to talk with you later." The Professor said turning to the 14 year old while Karmi turned to the glass and the spirit appeared grinning at her.

"Don't you dare!" Karmi said knowing what she might want to do, the spirit then snapped her fingers and the simulator started but this time to full power well actually more than full power tracking the attention of the teacher and the others.

"Mr. Hamada did you started the simulator again?"

"I can only start it only from the panel, something is off." Hiro said going to the panel and saw the switch put to full power.

"Why this is on full power, it should be on medium only." Hiro said trying to stop it but got his fingers electrified by it.

"Auch!" A new wave was created and almost all the water from the tank went out splashing Karmi completely from head to toe and almost all the class was about to laugh while the girl wiped the water out from her eyes and saw the spirit chuckle at her situation.

"Karmi, listen I-I don't know how this ha-" Hiro started.

"It wasn't you." Karmi said with a shocked face, in a sense it was no use blaming him for something he wasn't the author of.

"I have to go." The girl said bursting out from the class room.

"I really don't know how this happened." Hiro said before Granville turned to the rest of the class.

"Who is responsible for this joke?!" The Dean demanded.

Karmi ran throw the school till she reached a girl's bathroom with a hair dryer in order to dry her hair off, in a sense it was the between the most humiliating thing she experienced in her life. Haunted by an evil spirit of night who just humiliated her before the rest of the class, if one should comment what Hiro did when it was with the ketchup and the bench because of the nano-dex that showed errors was nothing because those now were accidents but this was on purpose.

"If I see that wretched demon again I would make sure her time will be as miserable as possible while with me as well." Karmi commented with total anger, the lights then went out and the hairdryer stopped as well.

"You say you would make time miserable I wish to see that." The spirit said sarcastically.

"YOU HAD JUST HUMILIATED ME BEFORE THE ENTIRE CLASS!" Shouted the girl at the spirit hitting the face of the creature in the mirror.

"Watch it 7 years of bad luck if you break a mirror."

"When you will leave me be?!"

"Remember what I said the first several days?" The spirit said unimpressed and the girl with reluctance and scoffing took out the book to look into it the next page after the first spell used the first night.

_The Yami-no-Seishin will stay with the victim till the next full moon in those days the vessel till the next full moon that been the time required for the spirit to gain straight. _

"The moon is rising to tell you." The spirit said with a smirk.

"So at the next full moon I will manage to be rid myself of you at last. Well for you to know I shall make sure that in this time you will have it hard from me." Karmi said with an evil smile to her.

"Don't be so sure and continue to read." Said the spirit snapping her fingers and another text appeared.

"_The spirit after gaining enough strength it will-_" The girl's eyes had widened in total horror at what was written. "_Posses the body of the vessel in order to proceed into making a ritual in which all the nightmares will come to reality every night to feed upon and the ones who helped be rewarded with unlimited powers_."

"Who is laughing now?" Said the spirit while the girl was more and more frightened and the spirit was watching with satisfaction.

"No, NO it can't be I wouldn't let you." Karmi said backing from her.

"A fighting spirit with a lot of courage, with good intentions and stubborn, yet useless to struggle now." The spirit said clenching the fingers at her right hand and a wave of pain came into the girl's body.

"Arh, argh." Karmi felt her body in full pain her hands, upper body, legs and head one by one making her kneel to the ground.

"The time I stayed on your nerves making things awkward was only for my entertainment but now it is time for the real business to start." The spirit said smirking.

"Stop it, please." Karmi begged her.

"You want mercy, well for you to know I need only your body, your feelings are nothing for me." Said the spirit smirking. "I know very well how to make you feel bad besides I am only one who shows the dark self of one. The night has many beauties like the day but both can also have dark selves this is my case. Hahahahaha." Karmi watched now helplessly with her face now to the ground and the book of the creature was also showing the other things she didn't wanted, she in all cases felt helpless at what is happening it seems like her clock was ticking and her life will end.

"Your life will not end don't worry but you will surly see a show."

"A show I don't want to witness, I want people to look up to me not be afraid of me. I never wanted this I never wanted you." Karmi said with tears in her eyes.

"It is you that did this to yourself besides; it is you alone that was blinded by how much you wanted to show up. In a sense both you and the boy were blinded by your own attempts to show up who is the best to one another because both aren't good to some things he for biology you for robotics. But aside from that maybe it is time to see some things, in a sense I would have tried to control him because look what happened in his past." Commented the spirit, now showing how Hiro's life was before SFIT. The death of his parents his brother, bullying and becoming the outcast at school and other things, only seeing more and Karmi could see how a fool she was, in a sense he wanted to be better because he wanted to simply get over those major things that happened to him.

The situation in class had passed after seeing that no student knew how this happened it was eventually dismissed as an accident; one good aspect was the fact that the grade will not be affected by what happened. However after the class was over the dean took Hiro into her office to talk to him.

"It is amazing the fact that no one know how this accident happened." Granville said.

"Yet I don't know how this could have happened both of us were extremely careful and what happened was the over the maximum capacity." Hiro commented.

"Whatever happened we will find out. Still I want to know how the project with Karmi was, was there any change in her mood or anything like this?"

"How can I say this I tried outside work to come with conversations regarding other stuff, she didn't shunned me but she immediacy came back to talk about the project. She simply didn't want to talk about anything else plus she was extremely tense and things like this, I tried to talk to her if something was off but to no avail." Hiro said puzzling the older woman; this wasn't something she expected to come out.

"Hmm this is really off I will try to talk to her to see if I can have any results."

"I think that something is off as well and I tried to talk to her about this but she simply didn't want to tell, the only thing she said was a personal issue, but she didn't said what kind of issue was."

"I see we shall solve this out. However was there any progress in finding the problem with the demon of Nightmare?"

"We managed to encounter Mia again, the one that left the book, however we haven't managed to get too much information from her aside from other stuff." Hiro said thoughtful looking outside the window thoughtful.

"What kind of stuff?"

"In a sense some aspects I might have not thought till now." Hiro said puzzling the Dean even more wanting to hear him out.

"Tell me what that might be." She started looking at him with interest.

"What should I do after finishing SFIT, in a way been a hero doesn't bring too much although fame could come out from been a hero it wouldn't leave a lasting legacy, with Baymax Tadashi made himself a legacy and I want to carry it on, to make him known and in a way I should also do something to leave a legacy behind. Professor Callaghan although he in a sense was full of rage when he attacked he left a lasting legacy by writing and doing great things before that. I should also do the same, in a way I was convinced by Fred to go on with the hero stuff. In the first days I didn't want to go on with it I wanted to in a sense leave everything that happened behind, wanting only to focus on been a student at SFIT finishing it and thinking about what I do in the future." Hiro explained.

"Although a servant of an evil spirit she really knows what to tell." Professor Granville commented while smiling at her protégé "Hiro." The boy turned his gaze at her not many times she was calling him by name "I believe you can do it and leave a legacy, it is true in a way that heroes like you could come and go, but if you leave for humanity something that will help for generations to come, like what your brother did you will have a legacy that will last for ages to come. You can do it and you will one day."

"Thanks professor." Hiro said with an assuring smile.

"It is true that this thing of been a hero is dangerous, you must use the time properly but one thing to tell is next, you will manage at the right time and at the right moment. But right now you must try to be the hero and save the one who now is in danger, even if it will mean doing something that will be unexpected for the victim when the moment arises. Hope you will keep this in mind."

"I will keep this at heart not just in mind." Hiro said smiling to his teacher and mentor.

Later that day Hiro alongside GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax were back at the teahouse, they were lucky for the fact that in that day there weren't so many people in that part of the day although there were a significant amount.

"So we found Mia but she hasn't told much." Hiro said.

"It was expected that she wouldn't tell you, don't need to worry however now the clock is ticking the spirit will become powerful by each night." The Japanese man said.

"Still how come that the medallion announced me that she is around?"

"It's simple." Hideki said pulling out a medallion the shape of a crescent facing the right. "There are 3 medallions in total, brought together forms a single one, the one you have from Shinabi is only a part, of course the biggest part of it that could also detect the others especially if it is at the hands of one who has bad intentions."

"In this case we shall get the medallion she has as well." GoGo said.

"I really wish that, all three parts are very important, only the grand master of the order must have them plus it is a family legacy I need to have it back." Said the guardian.

"We will see what can be done, it is however too bad that we haven't managed to find the victim till now." Honey Lemon said.

"Maybe not now but it would be easier in those times since the spirit will try it's best to weaken the body of the victim now in all cases the spirit is as wicked as it is very sly to not be detected. In any case it is a probability that you will have to fight the one that is possessed by it." Hideki said.

"If that will be the case we will do this only to save the victim not destroy it." Hiro said.

"You really have an honorable heart of a warrior and a hero." Hideki said smiling rubbing his chin. "However in order to save the victim you must first try to make it fight back against the Yami-akumu and force it to look at the medallion."

"And then make sure the haunted book is lost for good." GoGo said.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the forth chapter I hope you will enjoy it and please leave more reviews. Next time it will be the final showdown.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle with the Nightmare

_Several days later at SFIT:_

The gang was in cafeteria talking between themselves regarding what to be done, in a sense the days they spent on searching Mia or the haunted person were few and the main problem was that the time was ticking not in their favor, full moon was approaching. Meaning that the spirit would come out at any moment. This was a dreading fact now, still having a demon on the loose and the certainty that one at SFIT will be possessed is something one could only dread. Honey Lemon was already feeling sick about this fact and was dreading what could happen.

"In a sense despite our efforts in what time we had to find the one who is haunted by the Yami-akumu we didn't managed yet." GoGo said.

"And another problem will be next, in several days there will be full moon meaning that the spirit will come out." Honey Lemon said.

"Plus the one who left the book might show up only when the night with full moon will come." Hiro said placing his right hand against his forehead in a sense he was thinking that he is losing control.

"It's like facing Obake again."

"The difference is however we managed to beat him because we were facing a scientific madman not a servant of an evil spirit in which all of us are at a disadvantage because none of us is with supernatural." Wasabi said.

"If we only knew a better way how to beat her but she is fast and invisible like a shadow or ghost lurking in the night wanting to strike only at moments that are favorable." Fred said mimicking one who is appearing out of sudden. Hiro then widens his eyes giving him an idea.

"A shadow or a ghost, that's it, she might have a training to use darkness to her advantage to be invisible. Well we shall use this against her."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Wasabi asked drinking some tea.

"I can try to modify the suits to include an invisibility cover just like with Fred's chameleon costume when she appears we strike fast and disarm her."

"That will solve the problem with the servant, however we must find a way to put down the 'mistress' as well." The Korean said.

"That would be a problem, by what Hideki told us she wouldn't expose herself easily at all it might be easy to be prepared for the inevitable to fight against it and to be honest I am not fond of fighting a spirit in the body of an innocent." Hiro said.

"Si this is now a real dilemma only if we know who it might be the victim to cure it or at least stop it on time." Honey Lemon commented turning to another table where there was a lone occupant who wasn't looking that good.

"In a sense we are at a dead end and time is ticking, we are really in a bad situation." Hiro said.

"And we aren't the only ones." Honey Lemon said.

"Who else might be?" Asked Fred and the latina girl pointed to the lonely occupant at the other table.

"Ever since with the accident she didn't want to talk to anyone plus from what I have heard she started to behave strangely like talking on her own. I tried to talk to her but she simply said that she couldn't." Honey Lemon said.

"I really don't know what happened that day but I do remember that the simulator was put on medium not full power, plus the wave that came out was simply out of ordinary. And even she knows that, she told me before going outside." Hiro explained before the Korean girl though for a moment about something.

"Go try to talk to her then." GoGo said.

"Why?"

"I believe that something is off with her, it could be a probability that she is the one the Yami-akumu in haunting."

"You believe that?"

"I suspect something." The Korean said and the teen after thinking for a minute got out from his chair to go to the girl.

Karmi was writing in her diary the thoughts she was now having of what she had just witnessed, in a sense her thoughts were nothing but of fear of what happens to her, she was starting to suffer from all kinds of things now because of the spirit of Nightmare; sleep deprivation, dizziness and so on although she isn't appearing so often to annoy her, it was enough to tell that for her it was as if she wouldn't be long for the world and she had many hopes and dreams that because of the bad memories she was constantly reminded of her mistakes that led to bad things to happen.

'_Only 3 days remained till the next full moon and in my case it might be my last, the Yami-akumu is becoming stronger and I weaker I am still trying my best to restrain her, but the fact that she will posses my body is the worst thing possible I could have imagined and to imagine that becoming a mindless mutant was bad. Despite Professor Granville's attempts to find a way to help me, to try to communicate and to solve it, it would have sounded totally crazy to tell her this, despite the fact that I wouldn't usually refuse her help. And it's not only her. Hiro despite our strained relationship, after I was shown how things are in his case or probably some cases because this demon would hide some aspects, in a sense for the first time I feel like his company is a source of comfort and in a sense for the first time I am feeling like I need him more than anything, at least as a friend. It is strange to tell this as well as to write this, but for the first time since we know each other I would rather have and accept his company then to have a demon around. But I guess it might not be possible anymore.' _

"Hey Karmi." Hiro came and the girl immediately closed her journal putting it inside her bag before he could take a peak in it. "I was wondering if things are fine, professor Granville told me to talk to you, of course I really don't know how that wave happened that splashed you. But I am telling you it wasn't me who-"

"I know it wasn't you it's just that those days were a bit unpleasant in my case due to some issues that are hard to describe." The girl said with a calm smile.

"I can see that and look if there is something off maybe we can solve this out. This is what friends are for isn't it." Hiro said.

"I know that however the situation that I have isn't a normal thing, it is-" Karmi couldn't continue and saw a drop of blood coming on the table shocking her.

"What is it?" Hiro asked, the girl immediately went to her nose to realize that it was bleeding in the right nose hole.

"Sorry." Karmi said going to the bathroom in a hurry.

"This really is now strange." Hiro said going back to the others.

"Well?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I really am not sure but it really could be something off."

"What could that be?" Asked Wasabi.

"Her nose from what I can tell started to bleed in the left hole out of sudden when I wanting to talk to her."

"Oh my do you think she could be sick or overworks herself." Honey Lemon asked worried.

"Could be but maybe the Yami-no-Seishin is also to blame for her condition and strange acting, but in any case me and Granville decided to talk with her together in three days." Hiro said.

"But then there will be full moon when the discussion will take place, on the other hand if GoGo is right and the spirit of Nightmare posses her body. It will be a nasty business." Fred commented.

"Another reason why today I must introduce the invisibility device for the suits to fight Mia and if the spirit of Nightmare possesses Karmi, then Tsukuyomi help us beat the nightmare." Hiro said.

"Should I go to the shrine to ask for good fortune then?" Fred asked.

"I will go actually to make sure there wouldn't be incidents." GoGo said.

"So it is set let's hope we will manage to pull this thing out."

* * *

_In the bathroom:_

"You really have to do this all the time?" Karmi commented.

"You don't need to worry everything will be over very soon." The spirit said smiling.

"By over you mean possessing my body." Karmi commented.

"You will not die however."

"It is like dying anyways in my view especially at your hands and especially if I know what kind of plans you have." Karmi commented.

"At least you will be respected."

"More rather feared I don't want to be feared, respect doesn't come out of fear." Karmi commented with tears in her eyes. "You turned my life into a continuous torture, you want for me to be something I don't want and worst of all you enjoy it. You are nothing but a demon."

"Crying will not pay, plus it is now unavoidable, you will barely manage to escape my grasp unless probably your rival will have the guts to shock you with a secret."

"What secret?"

"I told you too much already." The spirit said disappearing leaving the girl with tearing eyes crying in despair.

"What I am going to do?"

Three days past relatively quickly, although that day was dreaded for some people it had to come to end it once and for all while for one it was like she will crack out once the moon is up which she will catch at school because she had courses till evening and the last one was with professor Granville for the first time in her life she wanted only to escape the course, in a sense mostly for the demon to not use her body to attack her or others because it was almost night outside. At present she was taking notes of the course she was having; although she doesn't know if she will even live to see the next day at least to have everything done. In a sense the spirit didn't bothered her since the last conversation but she was making itself present in other aspects, the sign on her arm burning, migraines and so on. She tried of course to ignore them not talking to anyone around her.

Writing on what was on the whiteboard a drop of red liquid landed on her notebook, her nose was bleeding again meaning one thing; the demon is close and with her everything. Desperate Karmi stopped writing just when Granville declared class dismiss. The girl then started to quickly pack her stuff wanting to get out as soon as possible in a sense her hurry was making her clumsy and dropped her notebook wanting to take it up she didn't noticed the Dean coming to her.

"Karmi."

"Yes." Karmi said facing her.

"I wish to speak with you in my office regarding several things." The professor said in a calm voice.

"W-when?" Asked the girl stressed.

"Right now." Granville said giving her notebook back, in a sense worrying the girl.

"Right now? I-I don't think I can professor."

"I must speak with you right now." Granville said with a strict tone taking her by the shoulder and led the girl to her office.

"Professor I don't want to be disobedient but it isn't quite a good time today." Karmi said trying to convince her to let her go.

"On the contrary I believe this is a moment we must discuss." Granville said opening the door to her office and inside there was Hiro waiting on a chair.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?" Karmi asked in a fearful and confused tone while led to a seat.

"Mr. Hamada and I had a discussion on the topic regarding your strange behavior, in a sense we find out that recently or more specifically after that accident, you started to shun other people. Despite the fact that they offered their hand to help you in several issues that you said you started to have. Both of us want to know why." The dean said going to her desk looking at her with great attention.

"Professor I don't think I can describe what is happening to me, it is hard to explain." Karmi said with a great sense of shame fearful that they might not believe.

"Maybe, but we came here in order to help you whatever it might be you should tell us we might find a solution." Hiro said wanting to give her support however the girl wasn't paying attention to him but to outside and the fact that the sun is settling and full moon comes into view.

"I know but it's very hard to tell." The girl said fearful.

"It doesn't matter try to explain the way you can." The Dean said looking at her attentively.

In the meantime GoGo and Honey Lemon were fully suited on a building close to SFIT just when the sun was settling; if the theory was correct then the demon will appear soon, and with it, the servant. While the girls were on a building the boys were inside with Baymax preparing for whatever might happen their suits at the ready.

"Well time has come." Wasabi said throw his phone.

"We are watching; when Mia comes out we will know." Honey Lemon said.

"Still I wonder are you certain GoGo that the spirit will posses Karmi."

"Hiro will tell us if that happens, it is only a matter of time." GoGo said looking at the moon above "And time is probably several seconds away." Honey Lemon then noticed something below a familiar woman in black robes walking near SFIT.

"Guys the servant is here." Honey Lemon said.

"You mean Mia is here?" Wasabi exclaimed.

"If the servant is here the mistress follows." Fred said dressing in his chameleon suit and placing the last piece on his head. "It's go time."

_Back in Granville's office:_

"Listen Karmi we know that something is off but we can figure it out together, only tell us." Granville said and the girl taking a deep breath decided to tell.

"A month ago, there was a strange woman that came by dropping some books and I helped her out after that the next day this strange book appeared in my lab and." A flash of blue light started to emanate from her bag tracking the attention of everyone.

"What is going on?" Granville said.

"Oh not." Karmi said panicked opening the bag and throwing the book away and just then her arm was burning again and the sign was shown.

"GoGo was right, you have the sign." Hiro said but she didn't paying attention to her from the light of the book the spirit materialized in a transparent shape.

"_At last after 400 years._" She said with an evil smile turning to Karmi that wanted to back off. "It's time."

"No, no, aaaah!" The spirit with a flash lunged at the girl and got inside her, provoking horrific pain for the girl before the spirit disappeared. Granville and Hiro were moving towards the girl slowly.

"Karmi, are you all right?" Hiro asked now worried but when the girl opened its eyes her brown color was gone replaced by bright blue sclera, dark blue iris and her pupils were cat like, now having a grin as evil as the spirit. With one wave of the hand she pushed the two into the wall.

"_The girl is not home at the moment but the Spirit of Nightmares is._" Said the spirit threw the girl's body using her powers to summon the book to her.

"_It's time to turn this modern day metropolis into my realm, HAHAHAHA_." Said the spirit leaving the room in a heist.

"I must stop her before she makes her ceremony on the rooftop." Hiro said helping the Dean up.

"We do it together, try your best to stop this demon and rescue Karmi." Granville said.

"Right away." Hiro said pulling out his phone to call the others. "Guys we are in trouble."

"We know that Mia is already here. GoGo and Honey Lemon are prepared to intercept her under the covered." Wasabi said.

"It isn't only that, GoGo you were right it was Karmi she was the victim and is now possessed." Hiro said.

"I knew it, we will go for Mia, you, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax try to exorcise the demon and lock it back." GoGo said activating invisibility cover.

"I must get suited I will be right back." Hiro said to Granville.

"I will try in this case to stall the spirit with the security drones, by the way Hiro, I believe in this event you will have to do something really unthinkable in order to save the city and Karmi from this abomination." The Dean said activating the security on her computers.

"What kind of thing professor?"

"I believe you will realize when you will engage this demon, in a sense think of something that could shock Karmi in all aspects." Granville said while Hiro rushed to his lab to get suited. In the meantime the spirit now in Karmi's body was moving through the school.

In her wake she was shutting down the security cameras with her powers and was moving with almost no opposition. However there were several security drones that managed to come before her and started to use lasers to stop the possessed person. The spirit however despite been hit several times in the legs or arms wasn't stopping and with her powers she was shutting down the drones or was throwing them aside. But while the demon in control of the body was moving on, the person whose body was possessed was watching in total fear and horror at the show before her in the cage of her mind. For Karmi everything around her was dark and grey, her own mind now became her cage but she couldn't do anything but watch at what the spirit was doing in her wake something she could only dread.

"I never wanted this, please stop." Karmi said her echo been heard all around her.

"I doubt in your state you will have a motive to struggle especially after all this time in which I showed things that you are ashamed off." The spirit came before her.

"I know what wrongdoings I had done, but what you want to do is far worse." Karmi shouted with heavy tears.

"Oh really and what you could do?" The spirit said with a smirk.

"I will stop you."

"With what? I am in control now, plus in this place there is no way to get help, you know that. You are in a sense worthless, now." The spirit said grinning and the girl collapsed and started sobbing.

"It's all my fault." Karmi said sobbing heaving tears in her eyes.

In the meantime the servant of the Spirit of Nightmare was nearby ready to join her mistress at the given moment, it was time for the prophecy to come true at last and she will be by the side of her mistress to get her reward.

"The prophecy will come true at last the Yami-akumu will rise." Mia said extending her hands.

_Zbang_

"Or she will be locked again, this time for 2000 years." GoGo said smirking knocking her out in the head and popping a bubble of gum before Honey Lemon made a chem-ball to immobilize her in a gooey substance.

"She wouldn't escape from here now." Honey Lemon said before taking her medallion from her neck.

"The servant is down and the medallion is ours now let's make sure the Nightmare will really be locked for 2000 years or more." GoGo said looking upwards.

On the rooftops of SFIT the spirit of Nightmare was now watching the city and its surrounding areas grinning at how much souls are living in there for her having so many people in one place was between the most appetizing things she could imagine, she for a long time will manage to feast upon the fears the people have.

"So _many people in one place could only guarantee a great prize for me. No more hiding it's time for the mortals to feel the fear I will feast upon._" She said to herself.

"Don't be so sure." Came a voice from behind her and saw the boy suited in his armor followed by Wasabi and Baymax. Inside the sub conscience the girl was looking with hope.

"You will not manage since my loyal servant will get you." Said the spirit grinning preparing the book.

"You mean her." Hiro said pointing to the girls who brought Mia.

"You are alone now demon, now how about you return to your cage and leave the girl alone." Honey Lemon said threatening.

"We can do this the easy and fast way or rough way." GoGo said but the demon only chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha, you said _the fast_ way meaning-" The demon in Karmi's body waved its hand for a tentacle of blue energy to come out and grab Fred that was several on her right. "_Trying the same trick you pulled on my slave._" She threw Fred into the girls.

"Foolish _kids, do you think you can be heroes just because you have shining costumes made from different technological parts, they are only some minor worthless gadgets. I have better opponents for you._" The spirit said levitating the book in her hand "_DARK SOLDIERS OF NIGHTMARE, RISE!_" She said and from the book 5 balls of black mist came out turning into armored soldiers came with black armor and dark helmets covering their faces 2 armed with lances and 2 with battle axes and one with a long spear.

"_Get them._" Ordered the spirit and the soldiers attacked, Honey Lemon used her chem purse to throw several balls, with either sticky substance, acid and ice at the incoming soldiers but they were just slowed down while Wasabi started to fight against one soldier with a lance and Fred threw down one with battle axe in that time Professor Granville arrived.

"Now it is time to make the prophecy come true." Said the spirit starting to levitate the book and a beam of light was fired in the air making the clouds to gather.

"We can't let her make the ceremony." Hiro said turning to the robot. "Baymax hit her. Rocket Fist."

"Hiro I can't hit a close person of yours." Baymax said in his usual gentle manner.

"Baymax that one isn't Karmi, she might look like her but it is someone else now." GoGo said deflecting a blow from a soldier before pushing it back.

"It is not true, my scans indicate she is Karmi but her mind seems to be in a state of unconsciousness." Baymax said.

"Baymax you don't understand!" Hiro said however Granville thought for a moment realizing something.

"Mr. Hamada your robot is right, Karmi is still there but she is locked inside her sub conscience, however she can see the action that is happening at this very moment, you must try something to make her come back." Granville said.

"Professor Granville is right, Karmi is still there but the spirit locked her inside her own mind, you must find a way to get back to her senses you must find a way to motivate her to fight against the demon." Honey Lemon said while going near Granville to protect her. Hiro then thought for a moment about what Hideki told them regarding making a person come back if possessed, in a way there is only one thing that could shock her now.

"I think I know what must be done but I need a gap." Hiro said.

"Can't do it right now." Said GoGo fending off another soldier with a battle axe, however just in that moment Mia came back to her senses and went to her mistress.

"Great and powerful Yami-akumu I your servant managed to get you free from your prison and stand by your side." The woman said to the possessed person.

"_You have done well indeed._" Said the demon threw the girl's body "_However._" The demon grabbed the woman and tossed her aside.

"_I realize I don't you need you in this fight, you just over lived your usefulness_." Said the demon grinning scaring the woman.

"But my mistress I was the one who set my sights on this vessel."

"_True but now things are different besides fighting against a bunch of kids is just a game._" Said the demon summoning the soldier with the spear that stayed with her, giving Hiro the gap needed.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Karmi the demon inside the mind shocked.

"Don't worry just ridding myself of dead weight." Said the demon out loud turning to the soldier.

"_Do it._" Ordered the demon.

"NO." The woman shouted and the soldier plunged the spear in her vanishing into thin smoke, the demon while watching didn't noticed the boy jumping on her closing the book just when thunders and lightening were starting to happen.

"Listen, Yami-no-Seishin you will not turn the city into a realm of nightmare." Hiro said closing the book making the weather to calm down.

"INSOLENT BOY!" Shouted the demon in anger grabbing him by the armor.

"CAPTAIN CUTIE NO." Karmi shouted helplessly in her mind turning to the demon. "Please don't hurt him."

"You don't know what you are asking for intruding into my affairs I will destroy him myself." Said the demon displaying no emotion.

"Don't do it, please, I can't bear to know that he died by my hand." The girl said with heavy tears.

"Too bad for you." The spirit said forcing her to look.

"_You little one, for disturbing my plans I will destroy you myself and no one can save you now_." Said the demon angrily, taking the book back with her right hand to start to levitate it again while holding the boy with the left one.

"I think otherwise. Karmi listen I know you are still there you have to fight back I know you can do it you can fight this spirit of nightmare." The boy shouted.

"_Foolish boy you might not know but she can't do anything at this moment. Even thou she has a crush on you, you hide your face behind a shining purple mask she doesn't know who you are in reality she can't do anything in this case. Especially that she doesn't know you in reality._" The spirit said threw the girl's body with an evil smile and in a sense she was right Karmi knows him only by the mask, but she doesn't know what is under the mask there is one things to be done.

"It is true she doesn't know _a part _of who I am but she also knows." Hiro placed his right hand at his mask.

"Hey, what are you doing? You know the rule." Fred said knowing what might happen but to no avail the hero threw his mask at the ground.

"THIS PART!" said the boy whose face was now exposed and on the sight of it the girl caged in her own mind was hit as if by a bomb.

"H-Hiro…."

"She now knows."

"_Doesn't matter._" Said the demon smirking extending her right hand for a blue flame to come out from the hand, after it disappeared a curved dagger lavishly decorated appeared.

"_You just gave me a possibility to destroy you in a slow and painful way_." The demon said bringing the blade at the boy's right cheek.

"_Anything else to say to her it will be useless now._"

"Yes, I want to apologies to her for been jealous that she was better than me at something that I wasn't. Thing that both me and she didn't recognized that we also have flaws, aside from that Granville hooked me up with her in the first place with the purpose to help her in her socializing issues I wanted only to be friends both me and Professor Granville wanted that because we do care about her." Hiro said.

"_How nice, yet useless now._" The demon said.

"Argh!" The boy screamed after a cut was made at his cheek while the caged girl watched in horror.

"She can't do anything now, not anymore." Said the Demon reading another blow this time the blade was placed on the boy's cheek a bit deeper causing another cut. While inside the mind where Karmi was forced to watch a look of total anger was now up anger and a shin of light coming out from the dark.

"ENOUGHT!" Karmi shouted coming back to her senses throwing the dagger away letting go of the boy before collapsing to the ground and just then from her body a lair of black mist came taking the face of the demon.

"FOOLISH GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Doing something I had to do from the beginning. TRYING TO BE A FRIEND, NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Karmi shouted and the demon went back inside and now the girl was now holding her head while her body was in great pain each fighting for dominance over it now, while the soldiers stopped in their places like petrified letting Honey Lemon to take the book stopping the storm.

"Now is the time Hiro, use the medallion." Honey Lemon shouted and the boy got out the medallion he had at his neck and placed it in front of her reciting the incantation.

"_Threw the light of the moon and starts that shine in the darkness like glitters of hope. Come down and show the light, for the hope to never die in the soul and the mind, and the demons of night to perish under the serenity of the light from the moon and the stars._"

The incantation had immediate effect the medallion began to shine a bright blue light and out from the mouth of the girl, black smoke was coming out and with it the darkness was going immediately towards the opened book followed by the soldiers who also became smoke till the book had closed and the storm had cleared.

"We did it, the nightmare is over at last." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you sustained some damaged on your right cheek it needs to be disinfected and bandaged." Baymax came.

"Everything at their time Baymax." Hiro said turning to the Korean girl.

"GoGo take the book to a place where no one would be able to find it from now on, we have to prevent for as long as possible the coming back of the Yami-akumu."

"Right away." GoGo said before anyone noticed the Indian girl struggling.

"_Hiro, her state is quit problematic; her body suffered from severe exhaustion she needs to be take to the hospital._" Baymax said.

"Stay near her Mr. Hamada, she now knows of your hero self now, better stay close while I call an ambulance." Granville said taking out her phone while the teen genius stayed near holding the girl allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"H-H-Hiro."

"Try not to exhaust yourself. Everything will be fine now."

"I'm sorry…..for everything….I have said about you…Please…..forgive….me." She said before falling unconscious.

"I already forgave and also I am sorry as well."

Later that night an ambulance came, GoGo along with Wasabi went out to hide the book of the Yami-akumu somewhere where no one will be able to find it while the rest remained behind. Hiro had of undressed himself from his armor and his injury was of course taken care off he was now having a bandage on his right cheek the injuries wouldn't leave any scar luckily for him.

"This is surly something I really don't want to repeat." Honey Lemon said, she also had undressed herself from her armor. "It was something no one should endure."

"Hiro." Another voice called from behind, turning around he saw his aunt who was worried sick, she heard everything that happened and rushed to embrace him.

"Oh, Hiro what happened who did this to you." She asked horrified by the bandage on his cheek however her nephew didn't had the courage to tell her.

"Aunt Cass it was-"

"Your nephew Mrs. Hamada was forced into a fight. A girl and of course a student was assaulted by a criminal and he had to intervene, he got injured on the right cheek in the process, the criminal had a dagger, but he managed to save the girl and buy some time for Big Hero 6 to come and finish the rest." Professor Granville explained.

"It is true if it wasn't for him the girl might have not make it." Honey Lemon said, she wasn't able to tell her that the one who did it was a spirit who possessed the girl who was the victim.

"Oh Hiro." Aunt Cass said hugging her nephew in a protective way "Please don't scare me like that I lost my sister, your father and Tadashi I don't think I could bare to lose you as well."

"I know that Aunt Cass, but I had to intervene." Hiro said turning to the unconscious girl that was carried in the ambulance. "However, I wish to have managed to have done something sooner."

"You did what you could, we will go tomorrow to the hospital if you want to and I will prepare something special for the girl, all right?" Aunt Cass said and the boy nods turning his attention in the direction of the ambulance.

In the meantime Wasabi and GoGo went to the port where, thanks to the modifications Wasabi turned his car into a mini sub to go underwater to a place full of rocks where GoGo put the book of Yami-akumu in a hole in the rocks and covered it before going back to the surface.

"I hope we will never have to encounter supernatural stuff again." Wasabi commented.

"From the Yami-akumu no chance, where I put it, the book will not be found again for at least 2000 years hopefully even more I don't want supernatural stuff again as well." GoGo said.

"I agree and by the way tomorrow we go to Hideki to give him the other medallion you and Honey Lemon managed to retrieve from Mia?"

"Yes, you, me and Honey Lemon, Hiro will have to go to the hospital to talk with Karmi she will probably have a lot to explain to her after finding out he is her fable Captain Cutie."

"Really I wonder how things will turn out from now on if she now knows our identities." Wasabi said.

"We will see, but for now she will have to cope with the news, plus rest for the moment, who knows how much harm the Nightmare had done to her during this fight and during the course of this month."


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

_The next day:_

Hiro was moving through the hospital halls slowly, the stuff at the reception told him where his classmate was, he had to pass by several halls till he reached her hospital room in a sense he had to pass throw many sections of the building and in all cases he could tell why the girl was uncomfortable around sick people. The feeling was now mutual in his case as well now and to think she was overreacting when it was the first time in the period of illnesses, never will he comment on that the sight was of course, uncomfortable. He arrived at her room without much problem holding the special treat his aunt baked for her. Slowly opening the door he could notice that the girl was still unconscious and was tied to a device where her heartbeat was monitored by the look of it the rate was very normal meaning no peril. Even with that the teen genius was still worried about her, the fight wasn't something he wanted and probably she didn't wanted that as well, with a train of emotions in him she slowly and silently took a chair to seat near the bed where the girl was laying with her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath he decided it was time for him to speak.

"Karmi, I don't know if you can hear me now. But I want to apologies for the many things that happened between us in the past; it is true that I was jealous and probably still am. It is true that I was jealous for the fact that you were better than me at something; I guess this feeling is something everyone could have because they don't want to admit to one that they also have flaws. And it is true I couldn't say how things are in reality with the hero things but just for you to know this was in the sense of not endangering you or everyone else around. This is also for the fact that I wanted to be a friend not your enemy." Hiro said placing his hand on the bed close to her hand.

"I never wanted this to happen to you in any way and I wish that you could forgive me for this." Hiro said closing his eyes with sadness before feeling something a soft over his hand, he noticed that it was the girl's hand over his and the girl was looking at him with her eyes that opened slowly.

"It is me who must apologies to you. It is me who had accused you for things that weren't true and wanted to show that I am better then you, not seeing my own flaws. That spirit of Nightmare was right in several aspects I was blinded by the fact that I wanted to show that I am better then you because I was the first young genius before you at SFIT. That demon showed me how things are and I want to say that I am sorry for how I treated you. You wanted only to be my friend and help me and I rejected it. I am sorry." Karmi started tears coming out from her eyes.

"Karmi I came here to make you feel better. Listen I am not angry at you, not anymore part of the blame for what happened in the past was also mine. I also wanted to show off true plus in other cases I do recognize that in the case of been a hero I didn't wanted to tell so you wouldn't be in danger. In a sense I lost too many people I care, my parents and Tadashi in a sense I couldn't bear to lose more." Hiro said holding her hand.

"I know, she showed me everything, in a sense we really are more similar then we though. Both young geniuses, stubborn and for that we were bullied during our younger years at school. I shunned people mostly because of this; I was ridiculed at school for my passion on bacteria and viruses try to use me to do their work then shun me for thinking I am no more useful and so on."

"This happened to me as well I shunned the people during my younger years for that, however Tadashi and Aunt Cass helped me to get over those things and now with the others Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred even Baymax I managed to get over this. I do recognize that what I had done with my work and bot fighting was mostly for trying to shun myself from it; however what you did was in a sense wiser then what I did before joining SFIT."

"I don't think shunning people was wiser either." Karmi said thinking about what happened yesterday.

"It is weird, after all that happened here we are making amends to one another, this after a giant shock with something that almost ended both our lives."

"Probably it should have to happen one day, never though however that it will be this early, after facing a spirit of nightmare." Hiro said smiling to her and she returned the gesture.

"True and never thought that out of all people my fabled Captain Cutie was near me all this time, really I was a fool in this regard." Karmi said and both laugh at the irony.

"Yeah but still are you disappointed about the fact that it was me all alone?"

"No, not at all you had your reasons why you haven't told me, it was expected anyways after what I did." Karmi said turning to her hand and looked at her forearm.

"The sign is still present." Hiro said noticing the forearm.

"It couldn't be removed I will have it for the rest of my life although now it is redundant and useless it will always remind me of those days." Karmi said shamed turning to the boy near her "Plus, look what I have done to your face."

"Karmi this wasn't your own doing it was the Yami-akumu that did this, you haven't done anything although she controlled your body it wasn't you who did this." Hiro said placing his hand at his cheek.

"Maybe but still I should have been more careful with it I used the book to help you during a fight, but it was a trap. And I haven't even thought about it I simply rushed in." Karmi said.

"It fooled many I might have probably done the same but now GoGo and Wasabi put it in a place where no one will find it for a long time. You will not have to encounter it again." Hiro said holding her hand.

"Maybe but who knows if this will happen again I don't want anyone to go throw this, not again."

"Even if it will be again let's hope this will be after a very long time. You do not need to worry about this, not anymore." The boy said, and the girl now overcome by joy extended her hands and pulled him into an embraced surprising the boy who couldn't do anything but return the gesture.

"You really are my hero. Thank you." Karmi said this time shedding tears of happiness.

"With pleasure." Before both started to slowly let go.

"You know, after all this stuff that happened and now knowing you much better, how about we put our rivalry behind for good." Karmi said smiling.

"You mean stopping competing with one another, squabbling and things like this?" Hiro asked.

"We can still be rivals at school, at who the best genius is and how good we do in our own fields but aside from that I was thinking more like, stopping the state of conflict, the squabbling and things like this." Karmi said.

"Meaning trying to become friends, I would really love to." Hiro said smiling.

"And by the way when are you suppose to be allow to leave the hospital? We might probably try to go somewhere to spend some time."

"I will tell you when I find out." Karmi said smiling.

"And by the way, my aunt baked something special for you, Granville and I told her a variant of what happened we couldn't actually tell that your body was under the control of someone abnormality." The boy said placing the box on the table near the bed.

"Thanks I will come by to your house to thank her for this, and by the way I believe I also need to give you something, for saving me after everything." Karmi said.

"What exactly?"

"Come closer." Hiro moved his head closer to her and without knowing he felt her hand on his left cheek while a pair of lips was pressed on the right near the battle injury, the boy was left speechless by what just happened. The same girl that was his rival had just kissed him.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything; you deserved it more than you think Hiro." Karmi said smiling to him while both embraced one another once more. Not knowing that aunt Cass was watching them from the door smiling now believing her nephew found a girlfriend at last.

_In the meantime:_

The rest of the team managed to get to Hideki's teahouse where they had told him and his wife what happened during the fight and of course they also told them that the demon was locked and the book was now somewhere one wouldn't manage to find it easily. They had to however tell them that Mia was killed by a soldier of the nightmare during the battle implying of course how the spirit had worked. For the guardians it was enough to know those details knowing that in the hopes of preventing one from falling to the spirit's side once more.

"It is sad that Mia had been killed on the others of Yami-akumu but this is how things are when coming to falling into darkness." Hideki said.

"Even with that you have done what needed to be done to prevent more harm from happening." His wife said.

"Hey this is the stuff that we do prevent things from getting worst and stopping villains." Fred said smiling.

"Indeed and I want to thank for bringing my sister back as well."

"You said bringing your sister back?" Wasabi asked confused, the Japanese man brought out the main medallion and united it with the other 2 crescent medallions and out from it a bright light came, that went near the man the light then disappeared to reveal Shinabi having both pals united having a calm smile on her face.

"May Peace and serenity, be with all of you."

"And you all as well." Honey Lemon said.

Several days later after the event things were back to normal with several small changes Karmi and Hiro put their state of conflicted rivalry behind and started to spend more time together alongside the others in the group and since now she knows about the fact that they were Big Hero 6 she vowed to keep their secret hidden. Although she was still writing her stories the last one been almost an accurate description of what happened she had changed the names of Wasabi from Chop Chop to Fire Blades and Hiro from Captain Cutie to Purple Knight. The simple fact that the two teen geniuses had at last made amends and became friends was wonderful news for both Granville and Honey Lemon.

It is to know the fact that they still compete with one another in their fields of study and work, but they are no more at each other's throats and behave like enemies that for many was both a surprise and relief. At a weekend both Hiro and Karmi were now in a park walking slowly in the evening and enjoying the quit time before Saturday.

"It is amazing how much change could come from an event like what happened to me." Karmi said.

"Yesterday it almost seemed like we were at each other's throats and now here we are walking in the park in the evening like friends." Hiro said.

"Guess none of us believed or imagined this when we met for the first time." Hiro said taking a seat on a bench and the girl followed.

"We probably didn't believed many things that will happen." Karmi said while the boy went thoughtful while looking in the horizon at the setting sun.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Hiro started. "In a way during the night with the new moon before that event, the servant of the demon came near SFIT we were attempting find her to ask for answers to save you. However she got me first before the rest could arrive and told me that the hero business will not be for too long in my case, because it is dangerous and who knows when I could get killed and in most cases I could easily be forgotten because it wouldn't ensure a long lasting legacy and in a sense this got me on my thoughts for some time. Either it was to disturb me or something else but in a way she was right, been a full time hero might not ensure too much. I need to think about my future of what to do after graduating. Plus my aunt had, it hard my parents are gone as well as my brother I don't want her to suffer anymore thinking that she would lose me."

"In a way I do have to admit that she was right, despite the fact that she was serving the one who wanted to posses me, been a super hero might not give much because other heroes could come after that." Karmi said knowing that what he said was true.

"However." She took him by his hand.

"In my view you are doing the right thing to use your genius to be a hero now at this moment. Others might use a genius like yours for other stuff that isn't healthy to the society but you on the other hand you are using it for the good of others this is no small deal. It is also true that you need to ensure your own legacy to be remembered, something I also intend to and I do have to admit that you can do it and you will manage one day at the right time to do great things." Karmi said smiling to him and he smiled back.

"Thanks and I am sure you will do the same, one day as well." The boy said smiling before their view turned to the horizon that was in a way getting darker and darker.

"Maybe we will have to leave soon, I don't think you like the night very much now after, you know what. Plus I heard it will be a night with new moon." Hiro said.

"Not quit in a sense I have nothing to fear now after what happened. Plus the view is really beautiful." The girl leaned on the boy's shoulder, each now been very relaxed and in a sense they no more need to worry at that moment about anything; demons or their acolytes, mutants or genius mad scientists with their creations. Not even Hiro's aunt who was at that moment taking numerous pictures of the 2 concealed behind the vegetation in the park with her phone.

The End.  
_

**Author's note: **This is the final chapter of this story; I hope you enjoyed a fine reading and please leave reviews and comments.

And who knows what other Hiro and Karmi story will come out from me.


End file.
